Fate Truth of the Night
by The A-Demonbane
Summary: Yu Narukami thought that, after the P1 Climax, his life would go back to normal, unfortunately for him however his parents sent him to the worst place possible, after all Fuyuki City is quite splendid this time of the year isn't it? But as he arrives in this trouble times, a troubled soul makes her move and a domino effect takes place, changing the events of the Holy Grail War...
1. Chapter 1

**Time to go to the world of Fate/Stay Night! Yu Narukami thought that, after the P1 Climax, his life would go back to normal, unfortunately for him however his parents sent him to the worst place possible, after all Fuyuki City is quite splendid this time of the year isn't it? But as he arrives in this trouble times, a troubled soul makes her move and what would have been a small change in the war, ends up setting up a chain of events that will change the entire course of the Holy Grail War….**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

_**Greater Grail's Core**_

-Ugh….How could have things gone so badly?- Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern said to herself as she worked herself dragged, as every single moment was crucial if she wanted to prevent a catastrophe that would end humanity….

Indeed maybe she should have seen this coming, messing with the Akasha Records, the Root and True Magic often brought nothing but trouble and misery, and this is exactly what happened, originally the Holy Grail that she, Zouken Matou and Nagato Tohsaka, was meant for two purposes, the first to reach the Akasha Root, and the second to achieve a utopia where all hatred and suffering would be eliminated, together, along with Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg, the Sorcerer of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, they invented the Holy Grail, with her becoming the vessel for the Greater Grail, Zouken inventing the Command Seals, and Nagato lending his land, and the powerful leylines in it, it seemed like the perfect plan…And then it all went to hell.

The Grail was just capable of granting one wish, and only ONE and thus both Zouken and Nagato, along with a couple of other magi, fought to the death with no clear victor, then came the Second Grail War, with it having the same result as the first…..And then the Third One came along.

That and that disgusting Avenger.

The irony of the situation was NOT lost to her; she understood very well that this may very well be poetic justice, the Einzbern, who couldn't really win the war as they were to be the vessels of the Grail enrolled in as participants anyway in a petty desire to regain the Third Magic, or just the petty desire to win, loosing every single time, unfortunately this brought them to such a point of desperation that they decided to do the one thing that she did not expect them to do….They broke the rules.

And not just any grey-zoned rule, like not using the souls of bystanders, which, while technically permitted so as long as the secret of Magecraft was kept secret, was seen as tasteless and a clear sign of weakness from the Master's part, oh no, they decided to break the rules of the Servant Summoning, instead of a typical Heroic Spirit they decided to summon an evil God called Angra Mainyu, believing that it's godly power would ensure their victory…The truth was that Mainyu couldn't be weaker even if he tried and was killed almost instantly, Justeaze thought that was the end…..But she was wrong.

When Angra Mainyu died he infected the Grail, not only ensuring that it could no longer fulfill anybody's wish, but also turning it into both a womb and a bomb at the same time, any and all wishes would be translated into "destruction", while on the other hand the only real thing that the Grail would be capable of doing would be giving birth to Angra Mainyu, and the evil God only wanted one thing, the destruction of all mankind.

If something of this magnitude were to occur then there were fail-safes, the first was to summon Ruler, the class of the Arbitrary that would seek to fix the problem…Unfortunately they acted on the guide of the Grail and were therefore not suitable to this kind of situations, especially because they would be quickly corrupted by Avenger.

The second was to summon Saver, the Messiah Servant, but unfortunately that would mean put an effort that she simply was not capable of due to the constant pressure Angra Mainyu was putting on her, not to mention there was no telling what would Avenger do to them should they actually be deployed.

So without any other options she turned to the participants of the war, the only three basic would be the Tohsakas, the Matous and her own family, but even so…She kept her expectations low.

-Really I shouldn't even be giving them this chance after all the shi…."Inhale" "Exhale" remember Justeaze no foul words you are a lady there's no need to act like a barbarian…..Ah! Here we go, ok Ilya you are not entirely a homunculus, you are the daughter of the only man who has technically won the war so you should have a good head on your shoulders…..Heracles? YES, excellent! He is truly strong enough to ensure victory in the war, even with the previous Archer going…..Around…Ilya what are you doing? Ilya Berserker is not a good class for him; you have to summon him as an Archer, that way you will win! ILYA don't you dare…OH FOR FU…."Inhale" "Exhale" Remember Justeaze no bad words, lady not barbarian- She said as she tried to calm herself down, yet another stupid mistake done by her family…..Really by this point she shouldn't be surprised, so she then turned to the Matous.

-Ok let's see here, the Einzbern were a complete failure but there's no way Zouken's descendants could have done something worse than mine, no way it's worse than summoning an Evil God….Wait why is Zouken still alive? "Sigh" that man really needs to learn to trust in his family more…Though really I'm no one to talk about that kind of stuff…..Wait Zouken, what are you doing to that girl? "Gasp" Zouken what on Earth are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?! Zouken leave that girl alone or I swear to God I will put those worms up your A…."Inhale" "Exhale" You are pushing my limits here Zouken, you better not be doing what I think you are doi…..OH GODDAMMIT, Zouken that kid is a failure and I swear to God that I will have both him and YOU out of this war in the instant that I get my hands on you!- Justeaze raged for quite a while before she centered herself, she was now openly crying

-Goddammit….This was not how it was supposed to be…..How could they have fallen so low? And Zouken…..What happened to you my friend? How could have the kind friend that I once had become such a monster that would do those things to that girl? Now I have to hope that the Tohsaka heir, the goddamn Tohsaka Heir, is the one that remained with some sort of moral compass and the capability to use their brains!- Justeaze then focused her sight on the Tohsaka State hoping that the heir would be a good person and would be able to summon a good servant

_**Tohsaka State**_

_**-Mmm what an interesting history, she seems kinda cute to me, trying to act like a magus yet not having the heart for it….Very well let's see what kind of combatant you will be for this war….-**_ Justeaze murmured to herself, unknown to Rin who was in the beginning of her summoning

-Preparations ready- She murmured in a serious tone, good she was taking this with complete seriousness as one should, she turned around to look at her clock

-Time, good- She took in consideration the time, meaning she had no catalyst, that was strange…..How come the Tohsakas had no capacity to get themselves a catalyst?

-Wavelength, ideal- More evidence that she had no catalyst, how strange…

-By performing the summoning at 2 AM, when my mana is at its peak, I'll get Saber even without a catalyst!- Justeaze often had to wonder what was with the hype over Saber class Servants, sure they were strong, all Knight Classes were, but so far there was no incredibly overpowered Servant for that class, Archer had Gilgamesh and Heracles, Lancer had Karna and Enkidu, and while you could say that Siegfried was powerful his vital weakness would lead to defeat ten out of ten times if the opponent knew about it, his name was just too much of a weakness while Gilgamesh, Heracles, Karna and Enkidu really had no problems with their names as they would not affect their combat capacity, you could also say that Gawain was powerful, but he wasn't stronger than King Arthur unless he was in certain points of the day, and since the War is always being performed at night there isn't much he can do…

Rin started the process:

-_**For the Elements, Silver and Iron-**_

_**-For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts-**_

_**-For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg- **_The liquid prana began to fill in the lines of the circle and the summoning circle began to shine like it had so many other times…

_**-Close the Gates of the cardinal directions-**_

_**-Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom-**_

_**-Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill-**_

_**-Repeat five times-**_

_**-But when each is filled, destroy it-**_

_**-Set-**_

_**-Heed my words-**_

_**-My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny-**_

_**-If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me-**_

_**-I hereby swear…That I shall be all the good in the world-**_

_**-That I shall defeat all the evil in the world-**_

_**-You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power come forth from the circle of binding…..Guardian of the Scales!-**_

And thus the ritual, which she had seen so many times, was completed, with a small explosion signifying the end of the ritual.

-That was flawless! - Indeed it was flawless, she was actually kinda surprised, the Tohsakas were known to mess up at the last second, but nothing went wrong, the building was intact, the Command Seals were there and the Servant…..Wait.

Where the hell was the Servant?

Rin seemed to have noticed as well and, after a loud boom in the room above her, she took off, wondering why the Servant had appeared in the room above her, she then tore down the door to see her Servant and….Wait.

Who the hell is this guy?

She had NEVER seen a Heroic Spirit like him, and rather he felt weak…Dammit, but no matter Servants had ways to compensate, if skilled enough even Assassins could win the war…..

-But where is the evidence that you are my Master? - The words of the Servant interrupted her musings, but she only found it natural, Servants needed to understand who they were fighting for and if the Master's mentality was the right one, after all, a lack of compatibility could end up with their partnership over and one of them, most likely the Master, dead, Rin showed up her right hand, where the Command Seals were.

-Here. This is all the proof you need that I am your Master right?- Oh God now there were TWO red flags, first she was careless about the hour of her maximum power, though that was a given, she was a Tohsaka and they ALWAYS messed up in the most important of details, and second she believed that a Servant would follow her just because she had the Command Seals, there was a bit of a light in the tunnel though, she wasn't doing it out of any real arrogance, just naivety, she did not understood that Servants are based off of humans, and were therefore bound to their own desires, thus they need to know if the person they will be working for have goals that have the right to be equal to their own desire, fortunately the Servant seemed just as bewildered as she was.

-Oh dear….Do you really mean that? - When Rin shot him a confused look he simply smirked

-It wasn't that meaningless token that I wanted to see, what I wanted to see if you are someone worthy of my loyalty- Indeed this was a very important part of the process, Rome wasn't built in a day for sure, but it wasn't built atop of sand either.

-Excuse me? So I'm not good enough to be your Master? - Now that was just jumping the gun, she clearly had magical talent and she seemed to have a lot more potential

-I am utterly dissatisfied but I do accept you as my Master…But on one condition, in the war to come I will disregard anything you say, I will decide all battle policy, I trust you have no objections Ojou-san- Ok this guy was just a dick…No matter how you look at it, Justeaze was quickly loosing hope in this team, this Servant, no matter how skilled, was definitely gonna get killed by the likes of Heracles and he decided to take that kind of attitude? Rin seemed just as pissed

-I see….You grudgingly accept me, but you won't listen to my opinions? Why is that? - She said as her bangs of hair hided her eyes- You are my Servant aren't you?-

-Yes, but in form alone, so I will obey you in form alone, but when fighting I will call my own shots, until the Holy Grail War ends I suggest you sit tight in the cellar or something, that should keep even one as inexperienced as you alive- The dick-Servant said, once more solidifying his status as a dick, seriously that guy was begging for Rin to punch him in the face, which she seemed all too willing to do, which the Servant noticed

-Oh? Have I made you angry? Of course I have nothing but respect for your office, after all I was summoned to win victory for my Master, my victory is your victory, and I will yield any spoils of battle to you, surely that's agreeable? Anyway leave everything to me and see to your own wellbeing….I don't expect anything from you- Ok seriously by this point she half-wished that Heracles would burst through and made this fool realize his place, he was openly looking down on his Master, while not having even revealed his identity and expected his Master to comply? Don't tell her that he was sexist?! Rin seemed ready to explode and…..

-NOW I'M MAD! - For some reason she was starting to feel dread, c'mon this was just illogical of her, at worst she would just threaten him with using a Command Spell right? It's not like she was stupid enough to….

-Fine! If that's how you are going to be then I'll use one on you! _Anfang! - _Jesus Christ! What the hell was this girl thinking! No you stupid girl they were not made for that!

-You wouldn't…. - The Servant seemed alarmed that his Master would do such a stupid thing

-I would you lousy ingrate! _Vertrag….Ein neuer Nagel-_ What the hell you doing you stupid girl! Oh my god you can't be that stupid!

-Wait, are you crazy, Master? Who would use a Command Seal on something so…. - Stop her you idiot of a Servant! STOP HER

-Shut up! You're my Servant got it? That means absolute obedience to everything I say!- And thus the damage was done and Justeaze, for the first time in many, MANY, years, was left shocked with her mouth hanging open

-Are you that impulsive girl?! You would use a Command Seal with so broad an order?!- The words of the Servant got Justeaze out of her shock…..

_**-Oh my god she is worse than the Velvet brat! -**_ And with that she cut off the connection

_**Greater Grail's Core**_

Justeaze found herself kneeling on the floor, in sadness, desperation and frustration…..Out of all their descendants only the Tohsaka's had a good sense of moral, enough not to give into Angra Mainyu at least, but even then that team SUCKED, it was clear that, although Rin took her job seriously, she had a horrible temper and was clearly not very tactical, sure if it was only the temper she would understand, her Servant was a dick after all, but to use a Command Seal? To make a Servant shut up? You would use three limited miracles to make a Servant shut up?!

This was the end, she had no way of figuring out the rest, unless they used a catalyst but event then her knowledge would be limited at best, she would have no way of picking the Servant, most likely Angra Mainyu would, he had already done so with the Rider of this war, Medusa, who was NO Heroic Spirit by ANY stretch of the word, she could technically summon Ruler….But there was no way for her to maintain the Class's strength throughout the war….

And then, just when she was about to give up…The Light came.

-Wha-What's this? - Justeaze asked bewildered as she approached the light warily, fearing that it was another trick from Angra Mainyu…And then she began to feel a lot of empathy for the Servants.

Why you ask? Well…..Let's just say that now she understands what the feeling of information being crammed into your head feels like...Wait…

This is exactly what she was looking for!

How could such momentous events have slipped the Mage's Association? A world inside of ? People being murdered in unexplained ways? People having a strange power never seen before? And more importantly…People battling a God.

Justeaze had been in this business longer than anybody else, even longer than Zouken, so she knew how important legends were, it was often that the more important the legend, and the hierarchy within the story, some people were stronger than the main protagonist because they were meant to be, Lancelot was stronger than King Arthur, it was only natural after all, he held the title of the strongest knight in the Round Table, Enkidu was, technically speaking, stronger than Gilgamesh if he let go of his humanity, but when speaking about Gods this has to be done more carefully, after all there is no set protagonist when telling the tales of Gods, Zeus may have been considered the protagonist in the Titanomachy, except for the little fact that he was the douchiest of them all, Odin is considered the King of the Nordic Gods, and he was clearly stronger than Thor, his son and the usual most popular God, so therefore a hierarchy was set, Zeus was stronger than Ares or Artemis, Odin was stronger than Thor or Loki, Ra was stronger than Geb or Anubis, and so on and so forth, this of course made it all the more important when analyzing this "Investigation Team's" defeat of Izanami-no-Okami, one of THE most important deity figures in the Shinto Religion, the once wife of Izanagi-no-Okami, the Head God of the Shinto Religion, in comparison Angra Mainyu was a relatively minor god from an ancient religion while the Shinto was still strong and Izanami-no-Okami was one of its most important figures, if the power level between deities was as wide as their difference in rank in the Hierarchy of general deities, then this Yu Narukami may very well be the solution to her problem…..

Justeaze grinned, this was going to be risky, Mainyu will get pissed…..Which made it all the more satisfying! Time to get to work, this may change where the Command Seals would end up getting disorganized, but it mattered little…..

This would be the last Grail War, she swears on her soul the only thing she has left!

_**Train to Fuyuki**_

Yu Narukami did not often found himself perplexed, he was a calmed-minded youth and it was because that he kept his mind calm and collected that he managed to solve the mystery behind the Midnight Channel and stop both Adachi and Izanami-no-Okami….But that didn't mean that he NEVER became perplexed.

What made him perplexed however is how…Blatant the mystery in this town seemed, as well as the fact that troubles and mysteries seemed to follow him like a plague…Or rather it seemed that he had a knack for finding them, after all Adachi had arrived much earlier than he had, and the fact that he had arrived before the murders began was a simple coincidence, and this particular mystery had its roots for over a decade ago…..

The mystery? Simple, even before he got into the train one of the guys that was managing the tickets had whistled and said that he was sorry that he, Yu, was going to such a gloomy place, Fuyuki, many years ago, used to be a peaceful city, but every sixty years or so a series of random people would appear dead, by many different means, right now though he was both lucky and unlucky as the sixty years since the last one hadn't passed, but he was unlucky in that the last one's remains could still be felt, ten years ago a great deal of children were found dead and, to top it all off a great fiery explosion that destroyed a good portion of the city, with a great fire being left to finish anything that might have remained, the town believed those years to be cursed, had it been before his stay on Inaba, Yu would have snorted and called the town's folk superstitious as all hell, though he would have been unnerved by the death of so many children for no apparent reason, but now…..

There was definitely something fishy about it, but unfortunately, if the signs were right, then he had no real way of figuring out, as he would have to be seventy nine years old just to start digging, and he had no interest in being hung up in a case that long, he wanted to live his life thank you very much! Yu then drifted to sleepiness, and for a moment before he went to sleep, Yu knew why he was suddenly getting sleepy…It seemed that this was not gonna be as peaceful as he originally thought.

_**Velvet Room**_

**(Play Aria of the Soul)**

-Welcome, once more, to the Velvet Room- Igor said, with his usual face-splitting grin, and with Margaret sitting at his side

-Igor, Margaret, nice to see you again- Yu allowed himself a smile towards the two, which they returned, but then Igor frowned

-It pains me to say this dear guest, but this journey that you are about to travel to is nothing like your last, if anything, this one will test you in ways that I cannot describe- Yu became confused, but knew better than to question them, he knew they wouldn't be able to tell him anything, as their very roles impeded them to do so, Margaret simply smiled, somewhat bitterly

-You are learning, indeed we cannot tell you much due to our own roles-

-However we can try to view your future, would you be willing to? - Igor questioned him and Yu once again smiled, it had always been a hobby of his to read the future with the Tarot cards, so he nodded, Igor once again smiled and laid down the cards, flipping one it revealed…..

-The Fool, this was inevitable after all, you are about to begin your journey, though how this journey will turn out is still a mystery- He then flipped the next card…..

-The Fortune, I fear my dear guest that you won't be the only one fighting, and this time it may very well be against Fate itself, I wonder what will happen?- He flipped another one to reveal…

-The Devil, oh dear guest I almost wished this card hadn't showed up, it means that both your enemies and your allies fight for something they desire, up to the point that they are willing to kill for it, be on your guard- Igor warned him and Yu tensed, sure back then both Adachi and Izanami-no-Okami were willing to kill, but his allies as well? What the hell was he getting himself into?! Igor flipped the next card only to reveal…

-The Tower, it seems that your journey is a product of arrogance my dear guest, and it seems that it blew up in their faces, I wonder how will this card play out in this particular journey?- He then flipped the final card to reveal…

-The Moon, oh dear…. - Igor noticeably frowned, when Yu shot him an expecting look, he began to explain- The only way for this journey to be successful is for you to be right in the middle of it all, otherwise you may very well know nothing that will happen, something tells me my dear guest that you are going to suffer a very difficult choice-The Velvet Room then began to get foggy, signifying the end of his stay

-We will see you in the other side- Margaret's soothing voice resounded in the fog….

_**Real World**_

_**-Arriving at Fuyuki City- **_The typical voice spoke through the speaker and woke up Yu, seeing that he was arriving at his destination he took his belongings and headed for the door.

It was the same as any Train Station really with only one key difference, which was that he had to register his stuff in a counter, just to see that he wasn't carrying anything suspicious, truly a pain in the ass….But also extremely suspicious as well considering how odd it was and the overall history of the city, Yu did not thought much of it however, there was a clear possibility that the townsfolk simply demanded it out of fear for the constant murders that happened, but that was also weird in and of itself, according to the rumors it was about sixty years or so, so why was it that it began now that it had only been ten years? Ugh he really needed to get his mind under control, this year was gonna be difficult enough as it was…..

Just when he was reached the counter however something happened, the one attending changed…..Now normally this wouldn't be such a weird thing, attendants change often, however it wasn't a "I ended my turn so I'm changing" kind of change, no it was more of the "I was here a second ago and then another person replaced me through magic" kind of change.

-Hello Narukami Yu-kun- And she knew his name too, now Yu had met a great variety of people in his time in Inaba, but he was fairly sure he would remember meeting a woman with white hair, red eyes, and with a doll-like face, not to mention one little detail that had him on his guard…..Everything had stopped, as in time stopped.

-You are curious aren't you? About the tragedy that happened here, that keeps happening in this town, and that will happen shortly- Yu widened his eyes, how?

-Who are you? - He finally spoke, the woman simply smiled and bowed, quite a feat considering she was in a booth

-My name is Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, and I have been waiting for someone like you for a long time now-

-What a mouthful of a name- Yu said, in his usual blunt way, making her sweatdrop- And why were you waiting for me? What do you know about the explosion that happened in this town? - Justeaze simply smiled sadly

-That, in and of itself, is a long and tragic story- She then held her hand to him, which had a pendant with a black gem and a piece of paper- Yu-kun, I will give you something that not a lot of people get the right to, I will give you a choice, if you wish for a peaceful life, then take your baggage, I won't stop you, you will continue on and may even forget this encounter ever happened, but if you wish to get to the bottom of the mystery that has been tormenting this town for decades, if you wish to save lives, then take this piece of paper and this pendant and exactly at 1:58 AM, recite what is in it with the pendant hanging from your neck-

-You sure are vague…. - Yu said as he weighted his options, yeah for sure he would want to help, but he did not have all the information at hand…

_-The only way for this journey to be successful is for you to be right in the middle of it all- _Igor's words ringed back in Yu's mind, and then, figuring the only way was for him to make a leap of faith, he took both the paper and the pendant, making Justeaze smile radiantly

-I knew you would make the right choice Yu-kun- Then time resumed, and Yu picked his baggage and went towards his home as he clutched the piece of paper and the pendant….

The truth was in his hand, now the next step was to understand said truth!

_**Fortress of Millenia, Romania**_

-Are you ready Fiore? - Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia asked his successor, a wheelchair-bounded, fragile looking girl with a gentle smile, brunette wavy hair and blue eyes, as she began the ritual….

It was quite the surprise when the Command Seals appeared on his heir's hands, but then again it was somewhat to be expected, the Ygddmillenia Clan was a Clan of Magi that valued quantity over quality, but even then they were respected enough in the Clock Tower, they had more than their fair share of first-class Magi, he himself was happily married and with a child on the way, however one of the things that did pain him was the tragedy that had fallen upon the heir of the Clan, Fiore Forvedge Ygddmillenia, who, due to her own Magic Circuits malfunctioning had cost her the function of her legs, for the longest time they believed that Fiore would forever stay in this way….Until the Command Seal appeared on the back of her hand, the girl had been elated when she realized what the Holy Grail could do, Darnic on the other hand only felt worried, sure the Grail should be perfectly capable of healing his heir's legs…..But on the other hand there was the fact that other six Masters and Servants would be fighting just as fiercely as she would, and all of them would have the intent to kill her…

Darnic knew he would have to take steps, according to his informants, Rider, Archer, Lancer and Berserker have already been summoned, leaving Saber, Caster and Assassin up for the taking, so they dwelled all they could in finding appropriate catalysts, only to be stopped and inconvenienced by the Three Founding Families, well more along the lines of the Einzbern and the Matous, and the good leads that they had managed to get, such as the Blooded Leaf of Siegfried, the Magi Patch of Solomon ibn Gabirol or the Knives of Jack the Ripper, all ended in failure, however in the last, desperate attempt they managed to get an excellent, first-class Catalyst for an excellent Servant, though unfortunately she wouldn't be a Saber….

-Are you ready Fiore? - Darnic said to his heir, who nodded and extended a hand, with a determined look in her face.

-Yes Grandfather! - While she too was rather worried about the fact that she would be fighting people to the death, she was confident in her own strength, and she had got the Catalyst for a very powerful Servant! There was no way she was gonna loose!

-Then let us begin- Darnic said with a calm voice, Fiore nodded and started to chant

_**-Let silver and steel be the essence.-**_

_**-Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.-**_

_**-Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.-**_

_**-Let the four cardinal gates close.-**_

_**-Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.-**_

The summoning circle began to glow with great intensity as Fiore kept chanting.

_**-Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.-**_

_**-Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.-**_

_**-Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.-**_

The light quickly began to be blinding as all the Yggdmillenia Magi present, including Darnic, had to close their eyes in order to protect their eyes

_**-An oath shall be sworn here.-**_

_**-I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven-**_

_**-I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.-**_

_**-From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!-**_

Finally a figure appeared, a peerlessly beautiful woman wrapped in a dress as dark as midnight, with equally black hair to match, by contrast however, her skin was as white as snow, her ears were pointy like an elf's, and she had penetrating, cunning silver eyes with slit pupils, Darnic looked upon her with haste, trying to see what her stats were:

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: D

Mana: A

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm: B

**Class Skills**

Presence Concealment: C+

Territory Creation: EX

Item Creation: C

Indeed she had been summoned correctly, though he couldn't see her personal skills, as he wasn't a Master, the sheer fact that she possessed class Skills from both Caster and Assassin meant that it could only be her, said woman looked upon everyone, analyzing them, carefully weighting their danger level, until she laid her eyes on Fiore, she then smiled softly and grasped her Master's hand with an elegant gesture and held it between her own hands.

-I answer to the name of Assassin in this Holy Grail War, I ask of you….Are you my Master?-

_**Clock Tower: Edelfelt Mansion**_

-"Sigh" Why? - Luviagelita Edelfelt, known as Luvia to her friends, a girl with long golden blond hair styled entirely in large coils, with ribbons in her hair, strangely enough she seemed somewhat alike Rin, sighed for the twentieth time as she look upon the Command Seals that had appeared on her hand, as her butler, Evgeny Simonov, entered the room with a glowing rock, safely guarded inside a casing of glass

-There is nothing we can do now milady, you could of course quit, but I believe that would not be very….Beneficial to your family's reputation- Evgeny said in a regretful voice, it was true, the respect that had been cultivated through generations by the Edelfelt family could be shattered to pieces and be branded as cowards if she were to throw the towel, even though they both knew it had nothing with bravery

-I know that Evgeny, I simply have no idea why that damn Cup would choose me! I have no wish of my own, not one that I need a wishing device for at least…-

-I know that milady, but by this point we truly do not have a choice, I made sure to gain a powerful Catalyst for you to use, it will gain a great fame boost in Japan- Evgeny explained, while Luvia simply raised an eyebrow and then sighed once more.

-I would prefer NOT to waste any money in this pointless war, but I understand your point Evgeny, pointless or not, this is war and I will be in danger, more than likely 24/7, so? Who will it summon?-

-Did you do your homework about Japan milady? - Luvia simply grimaced

-Yes, of course I did, but enough with the runabout Evgeny, who is the Servant?-

-Do not worry milady, in the second that you see her, you will be able to tell right away who she is- He then handed the box to her, Luvia analyzed the stone and then raised an eyebrow, she smiled

-Yes, I think and I know where you are going with this…She will certainly suffice-

As Luvia began to draw the circle, with the aid of Evgeny, she could not help but think about the irony of the whole situation, long ago, in the third War, her family had participated, they had summoned Saber and had been in the final round of the war, however they had been defeated by the Tohsaka representative at the time, causing their families to develop a fierce rivalry, and now here she was, re-entering the war after all this time, summoning not the considered strongest, but the considered weakest of the Servants, who's sheer power and fame boost should be more than capable to make up for the difference, she knew for a fact that Rin would also participate, but for the first time in their LONG rivalry…She did not want to compete against her this time. With the circle done she extended her hand, with the box in the center and Evgeny outside of the circle, she began the chant:

_**-Silver and iron to the origin.-**_

_**-Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.-**_

_**-The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.-**_

_**-Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).-**_

_**-Repeat every five times.-**_

_**-Simply, shatter once filled.-**_

_**-I announce. -**_

_**\- Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword.-**_

_**-In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.-**_

_**-Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.-**_

_**-You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!-**_

And thus the miracle, that normally only happens seven times every sixty years, happened once more, with only a mere decade after the last time, and there stood her Servant:

The Servant was a therianthrope being with the appearance of a human possessing fox characteristics such as the ears and tail, she has yellow eyes and long pink hair that she keeps tied it up, finally she was wearing a revealing blue kimono, that emphasized her beauty, she looked around the room with curiosity and excitement in her eyes, she shot Evgeny a curious look, and then she looked towards Luvia and then smiled radiantly

-Hello~ my name for this war is Caster, I ask you….Are you my Master? - She asked in an upbeat tone and Luvia allowed herself a smile

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Fuyuki City: Yu's Apartment**_

Yu simply sighed as he looked over his apartment, for well over a year he would be alone here, after Inaba, and after his parents told him, for the one hundredth time, that he couldn't stay in Inaba, his uncle Dojima had said that he was more than capable of staying alone, as his parents were questioning him if he was capable of such things, and he had to say that it was the truth, he could look after the house, he could cook for himself, and, so as long as his parents paid the bills there should only be one problem…..The loneness.

Previous to his year in Inaba this wouldn't have been a problem, though he wouldn't have been able to take care of himself anywhere near as he could now, however he had also grown accustomed to the company of the Investigation Team, with all their crazy habits and interactions, and thus this felt incredibly empty, but he knew that their bonds were stronger than that, so he believed that it shouldn't be a problem.

Yu gazed at the clock, it was 1:55 AM, it didn't help that he had arrived at the 22:15 PM, but he also had to make a long journey from the station to his home, then he had to set everything up and by the time he realized, it was almost time, he gazed at the pendant….He still wasn't sure about this, Igor's words ringed in his mind, not only his enemies, but also his allies would be willing to kill in whatever mess he was about to get himself into, on the other hand, it was clear that whatever was happening here had to be stopped, if not even innocent bystander children could get away unscathed and the risk of something like an explosion that still hunted everyone ten years after leaves him with little to no choice on the matter, if he had done nothing with the knowledge of the T.V World, then the world would have come to an end and many people, including all of his closest friends, would have died, by that World's murders alone, so, sitting in his bed, and putting the pendant on, he opened the paper and began to read the lines, making sure not to mess anything up and trying to analyze what they meant, and what kind of connection they had with the whole thing:

_**-Let silver and steel be the essence. - **__-The essence of what exactly? -_ Yu thought as he continued

_**-Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. - **__-An essence AND a foundation? What exactly am I doing? -_ This was starting to get weird…..

_**-Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. - **_This line straight up didn't make any sense and he was starting to get worried

_**-Let the four cardinal gates close. - **__-What are these "cardinal gates"?-_

_**-Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. - **_Was he being tricked into summoning Satan? Because that was the only thing that he could think at the moment that would make ANY sense

_**-Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again. - **__-These lines are getting more and more ridiculous by the second…-_

_**-Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling. - **__-OK this at least hints at something greater, what could possibly break by being filled? Besides a balloon that is…-._

_**-I announce.-**_

_**-Your body is created by my will, and my fate is created by your sword. - **__-So I AM summoning SOMETHING, now the question is…What am I summoning?-_

_**-In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. - **__-Wow what the hell? What does the Cup of Christ has to do with ANY of this? Well at the very least I'm summoning something with a conscience here, I'm not too worried though, if it turns out to be hostile I'll be able to defend myself with my Personas-_ Indeed thanks to the connection that he had with the World Arcana he was capable of summoning Personas in the real world, however there was the issue of discretion, after all….Well summoning giant deities/monsters/heroes/angels/demons tended to…..Get a bit of attention.

_**-Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. - **__-Now that is a big claim….Considering the amount of heroes and villains that lie in history I'm not sure I can live up to such an oath…..- _What exactly was he getting himself into?

_**-You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!-**_

-…..So what the hell was that supposed to do? - Yu asked as he saw that nothing had happened until…. – Whoa, what the hell?!- He shouted, something he admitted to be out of character….It was somewhat justified though as he a giant circle came from the pendant and suddenly surrounded him, the circle then planted itself on the floor and from it an incredibly blinding light, forcing him to temporarily shield his eyes momentarily, when the light finally died down and he managed to see he gasped, what was up with this day and him acting unlike himself? Then again it was justified once more by the sight in front of him…

What he expected to see was a monster gloating about how it had deceived him; Yu would have probably cursed himself for being blind and then used his Personas to defeat it, what he got however was a girl with amethyst-colored eyes that were completely pure, she was….Beautiful, no one in the planet could deny that, it was a simple truth and yet it felt like a lie, her beauty was so wondrous that it scarcely felt real, like the most beautiful flower born in the middle of a swamp, it simply didn't connect, she had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she was dressed in a battle-dress with armor, she looked around the room in curiosity before she shrugged and started to walk towards the door…..Wait what?

-So I have been summoned as Ruler huh? I wonder what could be the problem? I feel no connection to the Grail even though I'm fairly sure I'm in Fuyuki, and why am I in an apartment? So strange…..Well I'm sure that I'll understand soon enough, for now it's best if I look around town- Ruler said as she tried to leave the apartment, only to be stopped by an unforeseen force, she got on guard until she realized….No…..This isn't possible!

You see kids sometimes there may be some confusion as to who is the Master of a certain Servant, take in the case of Lancer in the previous war, both Kayneth and Sola-Ui could be considered the Master; however, as a form of confirmation, there is a line that is invisible to humans, even the Masters, that guided the Servants to their rightful Master, this line rarely intruded, only when the Servant was in the dark about who was their Master, right now that same line was stopping Ruler because she hadn't confirmed her Master's identity and thus the ritual was not complete

-Wait! Wait that doesn't make any sense! How can I have a Master?! It's against the rules! - She said as she started to look around the room until she found her Master, an admittedly good-looking guy with pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes, he is wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants, he was also quite tall, they looked at each other in confusion and shock for a couple of seconds due to incredibly different reasons, he was in confusion because he thought that he was going being tricked into summoning a monster, not a confused armored girl, and the fact that said girl had appeared in the middle of his room, and she was shocked because she was expecting some sort of cunning looking Magus that would probably be leering at her, showing off his Command Seals, sure of his/her victory, not a guy looking confused as hell and trying to understand what was happening, Yu then grasped his hand as the Command Seals began to engrave themselves into his hand, finally making Ruler react

-No way….You…You are my Master?!-

_**Greater Grail's Core**_

Angra Mainyu growled as it saw the damage that the core of the Grail had done, Ruler was not being empowered by the Holy Grail, she was being empowered by whatever power that child had, and that meant that it couldn't do ANYTHING to her….No matter.

Sure she would do everything on her power to find it and may even try to destroy the Grail itself but it had other plans, this may make it accelerate said plans but desperate times meant desperate measures and it had already implanted a piece of itself unto that woman, so there shouldn't be any problems, she and that part of it would act as bodyguards, at the very least they would stall Ruler long enough for it to be reborn….What troubled it was the child.

Justeaze would NOT interfere again, she as now trapped, it needed her alive after all, and would not be able to move at all, but she also refused to reveal any kind of information to it, why that child? How did he manage to succeed in the ritual if he wasn't a magus? How was it possible that Ruler was at her full strength if her Master wasn't a magus and she had no connection to the Grail? And why was Justeaze betting everything into one child that didn't seem all that special at first glance? Well at the end of the day it didn't matter, it would be born into the world once more and nothing would stop it….

Nothing.

**And we are done! This is the prologue to Fate/ Truth of the Night, so of course there wouldn't be any action, so are you surprised? Indeed if you know your Fate lore then you know both of the new Masters and both of the new Servants, so I'll answer a couple of questions that I'm sure you have:**

**How could THAT Caster be summoned, it's against the rules! : Technically speaking, no it isn't, yes she is the spawn of a Goddess, but she herself is NOT a Goddess, at least not in this form, she is still capable of being summoned, so as long as you have the proper catalyst.**

**Why were the Command Seals changed? : This was done because of Yu's participation, because of having Ruler as a Servant, in such a short notice also, Justeaze had to manipulate the system of the Command Seals in order for Yu to be able to participate, remember that we are talking about millions of Magi here, it's not even who would have the strongest wish anymore, so obviously it would got to different people.**

**What was the motivation to remove Kuzuki, the original Caster and Assassin from the war? : For starters we didn't knew that much about them, at least until Fate/ Hollow Ataraxia, besides there was also an issue of diversity, even if slightly, there was a bit more of bias towards Greek Heroes in Stay Night, considering that one of competing Servants was from the future and the other does not exist it only becomes more easy to spot, it also was kinda curious to me how nobody summoned an eastern hero, yeah sure the developers didn't want them to, but one of the flaws I saw in both Stay Night and Zero was never explaining WHY they didn't actually decided to do so, after all the Fame Boost is a big deal, it can completely define the strength and possibilities of winning the war, so at least they should have explained why they weren't using any Eastern Heroes, finally this will make it more like Zero than Stay Night, if we go by the routes you can say that they are divided in Boss Fights, the first can be Rider as the first Boss, Caster/Assassin or Berserker as the middle boss, the surviving one as the next Boss, Lancer/ True Assassin/Saber Alter as the penultimate Boss, and Gilgamesh/Kirei/Dark Sakura as the final Boss, I liked Zero better because it was a true battle royal, with alliances being made and being broken just as easily, where it wasn't so much the strength but the motive behind obtaining the Grail that counted, sure we knew that Gilgamesh was gonna make it, but other than that we knew nothing of who would be the others remaining, and if Gilgamesh hadn't been there then we would have NOT known who would have been the winner.**

**Why did you replace the original Caster and Assassin with those two particular Servants? : I liked them in their particular entry of the series, THAT Assassin is the most badass Assassin that can be summoned in my opinion, given that she has Anti-World Noble Phantasm only makes her more awesome, as for Caster I liked her, she was strong, she made me laugh, which in a series as cynical and dark as the Fate series it was a nice change of pace, kinda like Carnival Phantasm, it was also a welcomed change of roles, with the exception of that Caster, almost all Casters work as villains, whether tragic or not, and even more importantly, redeemable or not, is up to the individual Caster, but up until this Caster showed up they were never in the side of the heroes, so I decided to replace the Stay Night Caster with this one if only to add more variety of character to the story.**

**What's the timeline that this series is in? : If you couldn't tell this is after Persona 4 Arena Ultimax.**

**How dare you change the timeline you bastard?! : Oh for the love of- Listen you people, we make a thousand and one changes to the storylines that we decide to write and considering that now this can be considered a story of its own I don't think me changing the timeline is that much of an issue!**

**Will there be pairings? : Yes there will be, harem actually, because let's face it, Yu made seven girls fall for him in the span of a year, including the girl nobody could successfully ask out, who by the way got a crush on him almost immediately, a superstar, also started to like him fairly quickly, a detective, who was also quite dense and insecure of her womanhood, and a PHYSICAL TSUNDERE GODDESS, so don't go bitching on the reviews about it, and really it's just a tradition at this point, only they can be such pimps.**

**Current Participants in the Grail War**

Yu Narukami and Ruler

Luviagelita Edelfelt and Caster

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia and Assassin

Rin Tohsaka and Archer

Kirei Kotomine and Lancer

Illyasviel von Einzbern and Berserker

Shinji Matou and Rider

**Finally here's a teaser for the next chapter:**

_Next time in Fate/ Truth of the Night:_

_-CHEATER-DEGENERATE-HERETIC-PERVERT!...-_

_-You better give up while you can Onii-chan…-_

_-So this is definitely the work of a Servant huh…..-_

_-It's a rather pathetic plan isn't it? Typical of a magus…..-_

_-Tch, a bystander?!...-_

_-I can't just leave him to his death!...–_

_-Wha- What happened to me?-_

_**See you next time!**_


	2. Preparations for the Storm

**So here we are in chapter 2! The reception so far has been really good, it makes me really happy, so you guys didn't seem to like my form of -speech-, thanks for the criticism I won't make the mistake again, so with that done, let's get on with the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

Yu Narukami had done much in his admittedly young life; he had stopped the serial killer Tohru Adachi, not an easy task when you consider his method of killing: Throwing people inside TVs to get them to another world, where your worst insecurities would be multiplied by ten, take your form and start to taunt you, and if you denied them, which you most likely would, they would transform in a horrific monster and try to kill you….

CRASH

He had also defeated the fragments of a Goddess known as Izanami-no-Okami, two of them inhabited the two main suspects of the murders, the previously mentioned Tohru Adachi and his unknown accomplice Taro Namatame, the last one was not inside anybody, rather it had taken a human form, and it had been stripped of all its memories, a gender was given and she was placed in the Velvet Room, by what means he did not knew, he had not only defeated the first two with the help of his friends, but he had managed to save the third, who he had become Marie, one of his closest friends, giving her a reason to live and defying her fate…

BREAK

At the end of that year he had topped it all off by facing off Izanami-no-Okami herself, the one who had created the Midnight Channel and started the chain of events that would lead towards his year of constant savings and risking the lives of A LOT of people, oh but that wasn't all of it, not even close, she pretended to cover ALL the world in the fog that covered her own world, which had incredibly poisonous effects on humans without Personas, luckily he and his friend managed to stop her and defeat her with the aid of his World Arcana, a literal man-brought miracle…..

CRUSH

And just last summer he had stopped ANOTHER crazy deity with a crazy sidekick who wanted to cover the world in a poisonous fog, only this time this one was a little less arrogant and more cunning, it had separated them all, made them fight in a fighting tournament, in order to make each other tire and be unable to stop it when the time came, it had however underestimated the bonds of himself and his friends, and they had managed to defeat it in the end…

CRASH

Throughout all this endeavors Yu was more than well aware of the risk that he was taking, and that death was most certainly very near in all of these adventures, he however also knew the risks and consequences that his lack of action could do, so he decided to leave it to his own skills, he and the Investigation Team were the only ones who could do it after all, but throughout all of this, never, even in his wildest dreams, did he thought that he would die like this….

"AT THE VERY LEAST ACCEPT YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN YOU CHEATER"

He certainly didn't thought that he would die at the hands of a crazy chick wielding a flag, but alas here he was running around his apartment trying to evade being bludgeoned to death by a flag wielded by a crazy chick who was accusing him of cheating…Of what exactly he wasn't rightly sure….

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Yu said as he run around, kinda proud of himself for maintaining his usual stoic face while dodging the flag

"DON'T ASK WHY YOU CHEATER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME! IT'S MY SACRED DUTY TO PROTECT THE STABILITY OF THE HOLY GRAIL WAR! AND YOU'VE DISRUPTED IT"

"The hell is a Holy Grail War?"

"DON'T ACT SO NONCHALANT YOU DEGENERATE! DO YOU PLAY ME FOR A FOOL?!"

"No I play you for a crazy chick with a flag trying to kill me"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRAZY CHICK YOU PERVERT?!"

"Ara did I say that out loud?" Yu said with his usual stoic expression

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

This was a bad situation, he wouldn't get anywhere if he just kept dodging, but he couldn't summon his Personas either, not without blowing his apartment that is…..Then a plan began to form, he sprinted down to the first floor towards the entrance

"COME BACK HERE YOU HERETIC MAGUS" She started to sprint too as she kept screaming and throwing insults at Yu, however when Ruler came down she saw Yu holding a phone close to his ear

"Hello? Police Department? Yeah you see I have a situation here…"

"STOP!" Ruler yelled this time not in anger, but in fear, knowing that if the secret got out about the Holy Grail War, the whole city would be destroyed, seeing her distraught face, and knowing that she at least would be paralyzed enough to make at least a couple of question

"Ah sorry sir, it was a simple mistake, the neighbor's cat just snuck out of their home, sorry for wasting your time" Yu lied flawlessly, turned off the phone and then turned towards Ruler "So are you calmer now?" Ruler only looked at him with incredulity

"What kind of magus are you? You didn't use any Command Seals, you don't have a workshop at all, because this apartment cannot be called a workshop, and you call the cops?! Don't you know how important it is to keep it a secret?"

"Keep WHAT a secret? What is a magus? What is the Holy Grail War, and most importantly, why are you trying to kill me?" Yu said as he began to feel frustrated, questions were piling up like crazy and so far he hadn't gotten any answers, Ruler looked just as confused

"Wait a minute; don't sell me that kind of stuff! Only a magus can do the ritual of the Holy Grail War!"

"Can you please, for five seconds, stop using those unknown terms and start explaining, from the beginning, what exactly is going on?!" Yu said, trying to keep himself calm, Ruler scrutinized him for a couple of minutes before she talked again, now far calmer than she was before

"You really don't know what's happening, do you?" She then looked at her hand, flexed it a bit, made it into a fist, and then release it, finally she sighed "Normally I would complain, given that an uninformed Master is usually a dead Master, but I feel just as strong as I was back when I was alive, so it's fairly certain that you are not just a regular run-of-the-mill guy, so I might as well explain it to you, can we take a seat?" Ruler asked, now a bit embarrassed, Yu didn't blame her, if he had such a rage attack he would certainly never allow himself to live it down, fortunately that wasn't how he rolled, but there was a detail that confused him

"Wait, back when you were alive? Are you a ghost of some sorts?" Ruler simply smiled, in a mix between sheepishly and smugly, as she sat down

"Not exactly a ghost per say, let me present myself, back when I was alive I had a name but in this War, and do beware that it is indeed a war, I am known as Ruler, this is done to hide my identity, you are my Master, my partner for this war" It seemed that the word "Partner" followed him around quite a bit, he didn't mind though, if his and Ruler's relationship became even a fraction of how close he and Yosuke, his best friend and brother in all but blood, were then he was sure that he and Ruler would become inseparable

"Then wouldn't you mind telling me your real name? We are partners after all aren't we? Well I suppose you don't know mine so let me present myself, my name is Yu Narukami, it's nice to meet you Ruler" Yu said, somewhat surprising Ruler, more often than not Masters tended to see Servants as mere objects, weapons at best, that fought their battles for them, then again he didn't knew the whole story, she would judge him once he has all the information

"First allow me to explain, many years ago three families of Magi….." Yu interrupted her before she could continue

"Sorry but you already lost me, what is a Magus?" Ruler scratched her head; she wasn't exactly the best for this kind of stuff, her friend Gilles de Rais would be much better to give an explanation about this subject….

"Look I can't give you a full description because back when I was alive I didn't really study Magecraft, which is the science that Magi study, to give you a general understanding a magus is a man or a woman who have studied the previously mentioned Magecraft, a science that basically studies how to perform miracles, no seriously" She said when she noticed Yu's look of incredulity "True Magic is the creation of miracles, Magecraft is simply the copy of said miracles, the older the family of the Magus, then the longer time they had in order to replicate miracles, and thus magus tend to put A LOT of importance in how old or new a family of magi is" Upon seeing Yu's look of understanding, or at least she thought she did, the guy was too damn stoic, she continued

"Ok going back, many years ago three families of Magi, the Einzberns, the Matous and the Tohsakas, wanted to reach the Root, don't ask me what it is exactly because I have NO idea, the only thing I know is that it would allow them to use True Magic, it would allow them to do miracles, however they couldn't reach it by conventional means so they decided to create something we now call the Holy Grail, now do not be mistaken, this is NOT the Cup of Christ, through the use of the body and soul of an Einzbern, whose name was Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern….."

"Wait what?!" Yu asked, somewhat shocked, so the one who had given him the pendant had been the body and soul of the Holy Grail? Seriously there had to be some sort of limit to his magnet for trouble!

"What's the matter?" Ruler asked confused, Yu debated the pros and cons of telling her, for one side, it would probably make her trust him more, it could also help him get to the bottom of this whole thing, on the other hand it could backfire spectacularly and make her resume her attack on him, mostly because she would think him as a crazy magus that was lying the whole time, then again if he hadn't trusted people, he wouldn't have gotten where he was today…He took out the pendant and showed it to her, she instantly looked alarm and took the pendant

"Where did you get this?! This jewel…..I know it to be part of the original Grail!" She exclaimed in alarm and turning to look him with her eyes demanding an explanation, Yu held his hands up, in an attempt to calm her down

"Calm down" Don't steal my lines young one…Then again that is your catchphrase "I can explain, when I was first arriving in this city I was confronted by a woman, she had white hair, red eyes and a doll-like face, and introduced herself as Justeaze Lizritch von Einzbern, she was the one who gave this to me, as well as giving me the paper with the ritual for the summoning" Yu explained making Ruler widen her eyes and then go into deep thought before looking at him again, with an expression in her eyes that he couldn't quite comprehend

"I take it you don't believe me?" It was a very real possibility after all, but he was pleasantly surprised when she shook her head

"No I do believe you, after all if you really did just come to this town then there is no way you could have obtained this on your own, this apartment is also too new, too empty to have been inhabited for a long time, providing evidence to your words, and the Einzberns or the Matous, the only ones who would have been able to give you this, would not do it even if you point a sword at their throats, if you were a magus though I wouldn't have believed you, then again if you were a magus you would have used a Command Seal, or at the very least you wouldn't have tried to call the cops" Yu understood, it was because it was such an insane concept that it made sense, in some level, in other circumstances the reaction wouldn't have been so favorable

"What's a Command Seal?" Ruler only nodded, apparently satisfied by his answer

"My point exactly, well allow me to continue, through the body of Justeaze they created an omnipotent wish-granting device they called the Holy Grail, a way to reach the Root, however the Grail needs power, like a battery, it needs to be charged before it can deliver any kind of wish, this comes in the form of Prana, which is a form of magical gasoline from what I understand about it, this comes in the form of Seven Servants, these are….Well you can call them copies of the souls of great Heroes throughout time, but something happened, something nobody could have foresaw…The Grail can only grant one wish, and then hell came to this town, all the Magus that were chosen fought for the right of the Grail, and the wish that it had to offer, to my knowledge nobody has ever won the competition, to battle each Servant is given a class, Saber, the Servant of the Sword, Archer, the Servant of the Bow, Lancer, the Servant of the Lance, Rider, the Servant of the Mount, Berserker, the Servant of Madness, Caster, the Servant of Magecraft, and Assassin, the Servant of the Shadows, each has their own special skills because of their class, but their most important secret is their own identity, their powers are based off their legends, and their strongest attacks are what we call their Noble Phantasm, which is the manifestation of their legend, like King Arthur's Excalibur, or Achilles' Invincibility, as I'm sure you can guess by my presence alone, there are more than those seven classes, there are three Extra Classes, the first is Avenger, there's not much to say about this class because it was meant to be a replacement, not a full-on class, those who have this Servant are likely to lose unless the Servant is obscenely powerful, the second is the Class of Saver, the Messiah Servant, which is called upon to save the Holy Grail if everything else fails, and the third is my class Ruler, this type of Servant act as a referee, ensuring that the rules that exist in the Holy Grail, for this very reason that this class shouldn't have a Master…..Which is kinda the reason why I attacked you" She said apologetically, Yu nodded

"Don't worry about it, I understand" Ruler looked at him shocked

"Really? You do?" She was half-expecting him to use a Command Seal, even if he did not knew about them, to order to never attack him again, Yu only tilted his head

"Well you did say that it was your "sacred duty" or something, and you were afraid when I was calling the cops, so that means that you weren't doing it for your own gain, and if this is a war I can only think that something terrible will happen if the secret is found out?" Ruler nodded, sadly at that

"If the secret is exposed to a large number of people….The whole city will be destroyed" This finally got out of a reaction out of the stoic teen, making him do a shocked expression

"What?" Ruler only nodded, there were hardly any words to describe the situation they were in, the likes of "horrific" or "terrible" only insulted its gravity

"Finally to ensure that the Servants don't kill their Master they have the Command Seals, which ensures that the Master can give three unavoidable orders that the Servant cannot disobey, unless they have certain skills that allow them to do so, and that's pretty much it" Ruler finished and for a long while Yu was silent until finally….

"So let me see if I get this straight, three families decided that they wanted to be able to perform miracles, so they created a wish granting device, but it turns out that this, so-called omnipotent, device is only able to grant one wish, so they decided to make a war, summoning seven heroes of the past to battle in a battle royal that spans all around town and the last one standing wins, you are the one who has to ensure that no one breaks the rules and reveals the existence of the Holy Grail War, am I correct?"

"Spot on" Ruler said nodding, Yu only deadpanned at her for a couple of minutes before finally saying….

"This has got to be the stupidest idea that I have ever heard" That shocked Ruler enough to exclaim:

"Wait you don't believe me?!" Yu however only shook his head

"No I do believe you, it's the whole idea that it's stupid to me, for one does the Grail even work? I mean from what I got from your story it seems to me like they threw themselves into a battle royal without even confirming if it worked, second aren't you even confused by the whole paradox of an "omnipotent" wishing-granting device that can only grant ONE wish? Third how does it even grant the wish? How do we know that it won't harm other people when granting ANY wishes whatsoever?" Ruler seemed a bit affronted

"Of course it works! Do you think that we would risk our lives for the possibility that it "might" work? Besides the method is obvious after obtaining all the energy it releases it into the world in order to change the world by rewriting reality!" Yu snorted, making Ruler narrow her eyes "What?"

"You are not describing a wish-granting device there; you are describing a bomb, ready to go off at a moment's notice, a big bomb, a magical bomb even, but a bomb all the same, also you didn't even answer my other two questions, how do you explain the paradox? Or how are you so sure that it won't harm anyone?" Ruler avoided his eyes in an uncomfortable fashion, giving Yu all the answer he needed, she didn't have the answers he was seeking, they stood in silence before Ruler seem to remember something and the shot him an accusing glare

"Hey wait a minute! I've been telling you everything and you haven't answered ANY of my questions, how did you manage to summon me without being a magus? How did you get Justeaze's attention? And how are you so calm about this whole ordeal?!" Ruler ended up shouting, very confused by his behavior, Yu on the other hand pondered, on one hand if the previous explanation could backfire, then this one could explode in his face right away, on the other hand they were partners for this war, and being partners meant trusting each other no matter what, she also had been nothing but truthful in her explanation, so he decided that such truthfulness needed to be repaid

"Look what I'm about to tell you might be unbelievable but I can assure you that it is the truth, I only ask you that you don't interrupt me until the end, because it's kind of a long story" Ruler looked at him with skepticism before nodding, Yu cleared his throat

"Let me ask you this, imagine that you are in a normal town, in a normal life, everything is fine…..Except for one detail, there's a serial killer on the loose, nobody know who will be his or her next victim, nobody knows how he or she is killing his or her victims, as they have no injuries whatsoever, really nobody knows anything about him or her, but then, one night, you decide to stay late, and then your TV turns on and it shows you the face of the next person that is going to die, what would you do?" Ruler looked confused for a second before she answered

"I would think that it's an awesome concept for a mystery novel, what does it have to do with our situation?" Yu simply chuckled and began to tell her about the tale of the most incredible year he ever had, about the unbelievable mystery that he and his friends had to solve, which ended up with his fight with a deity, of course he didn't tell her everything that had happened, only the general picture, after all many of those things that were parts of it were extremely personal, and things that he SHOULDN'T be talking about, for they were not his to tell, he saw that Ruler was deadpanning at him for quite a while before….

"Pff are you serious or just insane? Do you seriously want me to believe that in some small town somewhere in Japan there exists another world that can only be accessed by TVs? That a murderer used said world because in there your worst fears would take your form and start to taunt you and, if you denied them they would become giant monsters and try to kill you? And that you and your friends defeated a Goddess? Do you really have that much desire to go to hell you heretic?" Ruler said while covering her mouth to repress her giggles, clearly looking down on him, but Yu knew something like this would happen and had a particular counter-argument

"Pff are you serious or just insane? Do you seriously want me to believe that in some small town somewhere in Japan there exists an omnipotent wish-granting device that the people call the Holy Grail? That people that study a science regarding miracles and how to recreate them are chosen by it and fight to the death every sixty years or so? And that you are supposed to be some famous Hero from the past? Do you seriously want to go to the madhouse that quickly you lunatic?" THAT seems to shut Ruler up

"Ugh….Touché, but I have at least SOME proof of what I'm talking about, where's your proof?" Yu then smiled and extended his hand where, much to her surprise, a card appeared, Yu then crushed said card and flames, that didn't have any heat, appeared and from said flames a…..Wait a snowman?

She didn't wanna quote Frozen dammit! But now that she looked it from up close…..He was really cute, as in the cutest snowman EVER!

"Hee Ho my name is Jack Frost, nice to meet'cha!" Jack stopped however when he saw the sparkles that were coming off of Ruler…..

"He's sooo CUTE!" She then began to hug the living snow out of him

"I take it you believe me now?" Yu said with a smile, Ruler suddenly realized what she was doing and let go of Jack, she coughed in an attempt to dispel her mortification before she, still blushing red in embarrassment and avoiding his eyes, spoke

"W-Well it seems like you are telling the truth, so I'll believe you for now…"

"Ah that's a relief" Yu said with a deadpan

"You are totally looking down on me aren't you? I'll never be able to live this down….." Ruler said as she sulked, that is until she suddenly got a look of confusion

"Wait a minute; you said that you can summon many of these "Personas" can't you? What kind of beings can you summon? Because no matter how cute Jack here is, I doubt he is much of a threat to a Goddess….." Ruler said while sending an apologetic look at Jack who simply waved it off, it was the truth after all…

"I can summon pretty much anything really, Heroes like Cu Chulainn or Siegfried, Monsters like Yamata-no-Orochi or Ongyo-Ki, Dragons like Kohryu or Nidhoggr, Demons like Abaddon or Beelzebub, Angels like…"

"Wait angels?! You can summon angels?! Show me!" Ruler seemed really excited, like a girl that just had gotten told that her birthday had come earlier this year, there was just a slight problem, angels tended to be…..Loud, so the best course of action was NOT to bring the likes of Michael or Gabriel, as they would be among the loudest, rather it was better if he simply called his Angel Persona, so he did exactly that

"Salutations, I am Angel, please do not be concerned about my lack of identity, unlike humans we Angels do not need names of our own, with the obvious exception of the greatest of our kind" Angel said politely, though for some reason Ruler seemed to have frozen in place, Yu frankly didn't knew why….Could it be because it was the first time she was seeing one?

"Well now that we both know the motives behind each other's reasons for being in the war I suggest that…"

"Wait just a second!" Ruler shouted before glaring darkly at Yu, point at Angel with a trembling hand, all the while exuding a murderous aura

"Why, in the name of all that is Holy, is this poor Angel in _**bondage?!**_" Yu pondered a bit into that, looked at the Angel who only shrugged with an amused smile, and they came to the same conclusion, Yu then turned to Ruler who seemed to get more murderous by the second

"We really have no answer for that one" That seemed to be the wrong answer as Ruler was instantly on her feet with her flag clutched in her hand, Yu, thanks to his experiences in the TV world, would have a high rank in Instinct if he was a Servant, so he quickly evaded the strike that followed and managed to get into a spring, with Ruler not far behind once again flinging her flag around like a mad woman

"YOU- YOU CHEATER! DEGENERATE! HERETIC! PPPPPEEEEEERRRRRVVVVEEEERRRRRTTTTTT!"

And that's how Yu and Ruler became partners…

_**30 minutes later**_

"So that's how it is huh? W-Well it ain't my fault ok?! How could I have knew that you didn't have any control in how they appeared" Ruler said, her face with a beating red blush in embarrassment, and she tried to laugh awkwardly, once again to dispel her own mortification, this had to be a record, a Servant attacking her Master twice in one day, the first day she was summoned no less, and with the Master surviving both without the use of a Command Seal, well….At the very least if she couldn't quite catch her Master despite her A rank in Agility meant that her Master was quite efficient at evading….

"Well I suppose that with that done we can discuss our situation, I mean this has been fun but I think it's time for business don't you think?" Yu said, proud of the fact that he still maintained his stoic face despite the fact that his so-called "Servant" had tried to kill him with a flag twice in the same day

"_This was "fun" to you?! What kind of life does this guy live?!"_

"Oh! I can hear your thoughts!"

"_Agh I forgot about the Master-Servant link!"_

"What's this about a link?"

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" Ruler yelled in embarrassment, then started to cry "I'm not even this much of a screaming person, how can this guy press all of my buttons without even trying?" She sobbed before she felt a hand in her head; she looked up and saw Yu smiling an apologetic smile, with a calming aura around him

"Sorry Partner, this must have been a shock for you, tell you what, tomorrow, after school I'll show you Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and/or Raphael, don't worry they don't have any bondage, they are quite curious about you, you know?" Ruler only looked up in surprise

"Let's do this again, my name is Yu Narukami, apparently I'm going to be your Master/Partner, for this Holy Grail War, happy to be working for you, may I know your name my lady?" Ruler looked astounded for a second, this guy…..He still treated her like a human being, despite knowing that he could order her to do whatever he wanted, despite knowing that he held her life in his hands, not once did he thought about it, despite her attacking him, despite the most likely fact that she was but a mere copy of the original, as she herself did not knew if she came from the Throne of Heroes or somewhere else, he still treated her as a human being…..

"Y-You are not gonna use them?" She asked somewhat fearfully, Yu looked confused for a couple of seconds before an understanding look downed upon him, he then frowned

"No one should have that kind of control over another person, trust me, I won't use ANY of them" Ruler looked at him in shock for a couple of seconds before she smiled, and she looked so radiant that it seemed that Heaven itself had descended upon the Earth

"…"Sigh" really why did I have to have such a troublesome Master? You are a heretic and a pervert….But you really are a very kind person, my name is Jeanne d'Arc, in this war I'm known as Ruler, I look forward to working with you Partner!" Yu smiled as well, knowing that the she really didn't meant the insults and that she actually kind of approve…..Ah the wonders of being the quiet one, because if you don't talk that much in a conversation, then you are only left with listening, and that often meant that you understand the one that's talking better.

Ruler right now may seem to be loud, she may be aggressive, and she is certainly a bit of a Tsundere, but even to him it was obvious that she only wanted the best for other people, and she was truly sorry about what had happened, she was only confused and scared, and that in turn affected her behavior, he couldn't blame her, if you were supposed to be an neutral force without any boundaries and you suddenly realized that you were bound to someone, who could force you to do whatever he wanted then the most normal reaction is to try to defend yourself, and given the difference of gender many different, disgusting scenarios could have played here that would have justified her fear

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to working with you too O Madam of Orleans" Ruler blushed a bit in embarrassment, a good kind of embarrassment, and shook his hand

"Let's walk, hand in hand, towards the answers that we both seek, O Seeker of the Truth"

_**Thou art I…And I am Thou….**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond…**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_

_**Personas of the Judgment Arcana**_

And that is how Yu Narukami, and Jeanne d'Arc, AKA Ruler, became friends….

_**Next day: **__**Homurahara Academy**_

"Huh? Three new students?" Shirou Emiya, a young man with red hair, yellow eyes and dressed in the typical uniform said as he listened to his best friend, Issei Ryuudou, a young man with blue hair, blue eyes and glasses, also dressed in the school's usual uniform

"Yeah and two of them are girls…..And very much suspicious ones at that" Issei stated with a bit of distaste, while Shirou simply sighed, his friend seemed to have a real strong aversion with girls for some reason

"Now, now you are letting your fear of women make you say nonsense, they haven't even set foot here!" Issei simply stroke his chin, thinking

"It may be true that I'm being a bit biased towards them, but it's not because they are women, it's because of something else….." That picked Shirou's interest

"What about them?" He asked with curiosity

"Well for one they are foreigners, both of them, one came from England and the other from Romania" Issei then passed their files to Shirou, he opened them to see a beautiful blond and a cute brunette "The blonde's name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, the brunette's name is Fiore Forvedge"

"Huh, foreigners sure got weird names" Issei simply nodded before he continued

"Both of them have very good academic scores; Edelfelt has a good sports record, specifically in wrestling for some reason, Forvedge doesn't have any sport records for obvious reasons, she is a cripple" Issei explained when Shirou's face became confused "Both of them were very popular in their respective schools, so the question is…"

"Why did they transfer here?"

"Exactly"

"Well then what about the third one?"

"The third? He is perfectly normal, his name is Yu Narukami and he has a fairly good reason for transferring, his parents travel a lot you see, and thus he has to transfer constantly, despite that he is a perfectly good student, in his previous year in Inaba he was always in the top five scores, he was the ace of his basketball team, had a good social life, worked efficiently, pretty much an A+ student and teen in general, just with bad luck"

"You sure do know a lot about him though….."

"Hm? Oh yeah they informed me because nobody is particularly sure for how long he will stay, we know that he will be here for a year for sure, however his parents made sure to make us understand that would be probably the minimum, if so the idea is to make him at home as much as possible, after all Yasogami High was greatly benefited by having him as a student, the teachers also wanna see what he is capable of"

"Huh, seems to me like they only wanna take advantage of him….."

"It does give that kind of vibe doesn't it? Still I'm more worried about those other two, they gave very vague reasons like, they were visiting a cousin, or they had important family business and they didn't wish to miss school weeks"

"Hmm….."

"Well maybe I'm just overthinking it, after all life is unpredictable…"

_**Fuyuki Streets**_

"_Why are we here again?"_

"_Because we….Have to fight in the Holy Grail War?"_

"_That's not what I mean! What are we doing in this school?"_

""_Sigh" We talked about this Assassin, we need to maintain a decent alibi"_

"_Fiore, there is a difference between taking risks and throwing yourself into the lion's mouth, this school is a PUBLIC PLACE, which to us Servants mean, all-you can eat buffet!"_

"_We are NOT doing that!"_

"_Don't worry Fiore I have no reason to do so, you supply me with enough energy to restore me to the capabilities that I had back when I was alive after all, but listen to me, in every war there is some incompetent idiot who can't maintain his/her troops, so what do they do? They steal, this war is no different, trust me in this there will be some Master that will try to either attack you or take advantage of all the Mana that there is in the school"_

"_Maybe…..But even so, what am I supposed to do? These kinds of things tend to get attention, so I need an alibi, or would you have me remain in one place until the other Masters found me?"_

"_Ugh true that; just remember that so as long as I haven't constructed my Gardens I won't be able to help you….."_

"_Don't worry; I don't pretend to get into a fight anytime soon"_

"_Very well…Don't worry I have begun the ritual, soon enough we will have our own impenetrable fortress"_

Fiore only smiled as she went towards the school, even if she did say it was only an alibi it kinda made her happy, it had been a long time since she had been able to interact with other people without politics getting in the way, the ambient around the Clock Tower sometimes seemed like it was purposefully trying to cut your throat, the only thing she could hope for was that there wouldn't be any…..

"Well hello there beautiful"

Ahh dammit, of course.

Fiore turned to see a blue-haired, gray-blue eyed, with his hair looking like seaweed; he was dressed in the typical uniform of the academy, he was looking at her with a strange mixture of smugness and desire, like a hunter that believed his prey wouldn't be going anywhere….A mixture she had seen more than enough

"Not interested" She shot him down coldly, which seemed to piss him off, she went towards the gate but she was stopped when he grabbed her hand

"Hey let go!" Her shout seemed to attract the attention of other people, who began to murmur.

"Really? I thought Shinji couldn't sink any lower…."

"That guy is just the worst, how does he even get a fan club in the first place?"

"Somebody oughta punch his teeth in; see if he thinks so much about himself after that…" Shinji growled and turned towards Fiore who was still trying to free herself

"Listen here you…." However he was stopped when a hand shot forward grabbed his and made him free Fiore's

"Hey what the hell?! Do you have a problem you ba…" Shinji stopped however when he saw who had stopped him, he was a tall guy, with gray hair and eyes and with an aura around him that currently said "mess with me and you are going to regret it"

"She said she wasn't interested" The guy said with the tone clearly saying "take a hint and leave NOW" Shinji growled, but he left, in an attempt to spare himself further humiliation, while people murmured even more

"Whoa who's that? That was so cool!"

"I've never seen that guy before, who is he?"

"They did say that there were gonna be three transfer students, could this guy be one of them?"

"I hope so! I mean he is the first guy who actually stands up to Shinji, that was so cool!"

Yu simply ignored the rumors in order to check on Fiore, who was mildly surprised that someone had come to her aid

"Are you alright?" Fiore turned to see him and turned a bit pink out of embarrassment at being put in the spotlight

"Yeah I am, thank you, I really didn't want any problems in my first day after all"

"Heh then it seems we are the same then, ah sorry I didn't present myself, my name is Yu Narukami, third year here, nice to meet you" Fiore smiled

"My name is Fiore Forvedge, nice to meet you too Senpai!" Yu smiled in response

"But man it's really difficult being the new kids huh?" Yu said in order to make small talk, Fiore simply giggled

"True that! Ahh but at least we get to meet new people right?"

"I guess so, ah well see you later Forvedge-san, hope you have a good day!"

"To you as well Senpai!" It was then however that they had other, more private conversations

_**With Fiore**_

"_Fiore dear, stop flirting with that guy for five seconds and let's analyze what just happened will you?" _Fiore blushed at the accusation

"_I wasn't flirting! Is it really so wrong to make a good first impression? I was just being friendly that's all!"_

"_Yes, yes whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, now let's analyze the situation!"_

"_I really hate you right now…."_

"_You DO know who just tried to make a move on you right?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure, I mean yeah he felt like a Master, but at the same time he didn't…"_

"_Hmm, maybe a fake? To my knowledge it is technically possible to transfer authority to a Servant from the original Master"_

"_Maybe…But he didn't felt like a Magus at all"_

"_Hmm this is an enigma…" _Just then Fiore crossed the school gates however, she felt a sudden pressure come over her, and she knew instantly what it was

"_Ah dammit…"_

"_What did I tell you? Trust me Fiore, in life I was a Queen, I know how the minds of the people work, but still it's a rather pathetic plan isn't it? Typical of a magus…This kind of approach is so obvious, so inelegant, and so desperate that I'm starting to feel a bit of pity for the Servant of that particular Master" _

"_So what should I do?"_ Fiore asked while ignoring the jab directed at her people

"_For now its best that you go to your classes, but listen to me, you have to be the __**first**__ to leave when the school period is over, you hear me?_

"_Understood" _Fiore said as she prepared herself, either way this was gonna be a tiring day…

_**With Yu**_

"_Ahh so you are that kind of person huh…."_ Ruler said, sounding amused

"_I have no idea what you are talking about"_

"_Of course you don't, anyway you do know what she and the Casanova wannabe over there were right?"_

"_They did feel strange, were they Masters?"_

"_Exactly, you can feel other Masters due to the presence of the Command Seals; however it seems that they won't be able to sense you as easily, most likely because they are looking for magi, not people with superpowers"_

"_Personas are not superpowers…." _Yu almost pouted

"…_Did you just pout?" _Ruler sounded like she had just found a gold mine

"_No I didn't"_

"_Yeah right, so anyway about our plans-Oh goddammit not this early on!" _Ruler suddenly exclaimed when Yu passed through the gate and suddenly felt a pressure, not unlike the one from the TV World, though this one felt significantly weaker

"_The hell's this?"_

"_This is a Boundary Field, and a very aggressive one at that, right now I imagine it must feel similar to the effect of that "TV World" you mentioned, but it is not active yet, if it were to activate then it would suck out the life out of everyone in the building" _Yu's eyes widened

"_Wait what?!"_

"_In normal circumstances we would have no choice but to leave it be Yu, however this kind of thing cannot be allowed to pass, there's just too many people, NO ONE is gonna be fooled by any explanations, especially because of how….Showy it's gonna be, as in a giant field is suddenly going to appear and suck the souls out of everyone inside of it"_

"_We need to stop it" _Yu said with certainty, while he didn't agree with the fact that, if it wasn't as showy as it was Ruler wouldn't have been able to do anything, the fact of the matter was that she was jumping at the opportunity do something meant that she wasn't happy with it either.

"_Of course! But still I knew people at some point were going to cheat, in this kind of fight it's inevitable, but what kind of idiot begins to cheat at the first stage of the war? And with both you and me going around there's little to no chance that they will win the war anymore…."_

"_Very well, at the end of the school period we are gonna stay behind and search the school"_

"_Got it" _Yu sighed, this was a troublesome way to start the day…

_**A couple of hours later**_

"Neh nothing new, at the very least I won't have to worry about what I have to study…." Yu said as he was walking down the corridor towards to get something to eat

CRASH

Yu suddenly got his guard up as he looked around only to find a very….Strange situation.

Two girls, both very much so beautiful, one black haired with blue eyes, and wearing the female version of the school uniform was standing there, glaring at an equally beautiful, though a bit more…..Endowed in a certain area with the same school uniform blonde with goldilocks were glaring at each other and clashing each other's foreheads, as if trying to make it so that their glares really will kill the other.

"What the hell are you doing here Edelfelt?" Said blonde simply looked smug

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing here Tohsaka"

"Ugh but why on earth would it choose you? You don't have any particular desires…." Now the black-haired girl looked confused, which made the blonde sulk, momentarily separating

"I know, and unlike you I don't have a free spot in this war so I really don't know what it was thinking…." The black-haired girl simply sighed

"Fine I'll tolerate your presence in my territory, for as long as the Grail War remains, but after it's over it'll go back to our usual routine you hear me?"

"Oh you mean us competing and me winning all the time?"

"As if! By the time you realize it I will have left you in the dust!" They both resumed their clashing

"Oh? Are you so sure about that? I used a very powerful catalyst you know? I'm fairly sure that it is one of the strongest Servants in the war!"

"Ugh! Don't get so full of yourself you hyena!"

"What did you say you washboard?!"

"Oh that's it bring it you hyena!" Meanwhile Yu was kind of amazed of how reckless both girls were

"…_..What should we do?"_

"_Actually I think we should approach them" _Yu's surprise must have been felt because Ruler quickly began to explain:

"_Now don't get me wrong in any other circumstance I would be against it; however both of them seem to be highly skilled magi for their age, so it's unlikely that they set up this boundary field…."_

"_Oh and the black-haired girl said that this was her territory so it's likely that she will be looking for the perpetrator won't she? After all for the looks of it, it's her responsibility…"_

"_As expected from you Partner, yeah it's better to come to her now and avoid the headache that would appear later if we let this be" _Yu only nodded and began to approach them

Meanwhile with the rival duo…

"_Rin someone is approaching" _Archer warned his Master who suddenly froze

"_Luvia-chi someone is coming!" _Caster warned Luvia who also froze in place, the problem? They were in the middle of a wrestle lock, with no definitive advantage going to anyone, they released the lock and tried to look like nothing was happening…..

"Nice try, but next time do try not to shout, otherwise you would be in real trouble" A male voice said as he stepped into the light, he was a tall guy, with gray-I'm really starting to get tired of giving this description you know? You all know what he looks like anyway

"Who are you?" Rin asked with suspicion, which was shared by Luvia, the guy only raised a hand in a friendly greeting

"Hello, I'm Yu Narukami, and I am the Master of Ruler in this war, nice to meet you, Masters of Archer and Caster" He said shocking both Rin and Luvia

"Wait what?! Ruler is not supposed to have a Master!" Rin said in a suspicious tone, of course the fact that he knew which Servants they had was suspicious but still…..

"Yeah about that, the Grail was unable to properly supply Ruler for this war, so it chose me to be her Master because I have no desire for the Grail" Rin and Luvia looked at each other before beginning to whisper

"Is that possible?" Luvia asked Rin, who only looked contemplative

"Well, remember that this war tends to happen every sixty years or so, in comparison only ten years have happened, in this kind of circumstances it's perfectly possible"

"Huh…." Luvia said, Rin on the other hand turned to Yu with a serious expression

"If you are truly the Master of Ruler then you won't mind showing your Servant right? After school period of course" Yu nodded

"Of course, but in return can you hear a request of mine?" Both Luvia and Rin looked a bit confused but they allowed him to elaborate

"Surely by now you would have felt it right?" He didn't need to explain WHAT they had all felt, both of them nodded with a serious expression, then Luvia turned to look at Rin with an expression that was equal part mocking and disappointed

"Seriously Tohsaka? Even I expected a little more from you than this you know?" Rin only grumbled a bit

"Shut it hyena" She then turned to Yu "So are you proposing what I think that you are proposing?" Yu only shrugged

"Unlike the rest of the competitors of the Holy Grail War, both mine and Ruler's goal is not to win but to understand what is wrong with it that required Ruler to be summoned, so really I'm nobody's enemy, unless that someone begins to cheat or threatens the rest of the town, so what do you say? We do an alliance until the Master of whichever Servant did this is caught, then you can go back into the War and me and Ruler will go back into our little investigation, deal?" Both Rin and Luvia began to talk to their Servants in order to see about the proposal

"_What say you Archer? I think it's a good deal, and being in the good side of the referees of the war is never a bad thing….."_

"_That kid is good actually, seems calm and he wasn't lying when he said that he was the Master of Ruler, or at least I don't think he did, just to be sure let's make it so that he shows us his Servant first and then you confirm if he/she is Ruler, and if they are then we accept the deal, as you say, doesn't hurt to be on the good side of the referee"_

"_Yeah and I'm NOT about to let whoever did this get away from it while doing it in my territory!" _For some reason she felt how Archer sweatdropped

With Luvia…..

"_What say you Caster?"_

"_Hmm I say he's rather handsome isn't he? And so bold too….."_

"_Wha-wha…."_

"_Hi hi hi, you are so easy to tease Luvia-chi….."_

""_**Growl"**__ Really?"_

"_Hi hi hi, anyway I think it's a good plan, don't you? At the very least this will give us a momentary advantage over the other Masters….."_

"_That is true, very well I think it's decided then"_

"I will help you Yu Narukami, my name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, you can call me Luvia though, and I am the Master of Caster" Luvia said with an elegant smile, Yu returned it with his usual warm smile

"As for us, we will wait for the end of the school period; don't get me wrong I think your plan is good, but both me and Archer would like confirmation before going along with your plan" Yu nodded, and Luvia looked a bit crossed at the fact that her rival thought about such a thing when she didn't

"Ok, we'll meet in the rooftop after school hours are done, is that ok with both of you?" Both Rin and Luvia departed after nodding, though it seemed that their classes were in the same direction because he and Luvia ended up walking in the same direction as well.

"….Narukami-senpai, god these honorifics are so awkward to use, can I ask you something?" Luvia asked, after grumbling a bit, much to Yu's surprise but he only nodded

"What do you think of this war? Honestly" Luvia seemed to be evaluating him, Yu only sighed in response

"You are probably going to be insulted, but I think that it's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard in my life, I mean what kind of person needs to kill seven, or even fourteen people, and that's only assuming that they'll limit themselves to the participants, to get a wish they can't do by themselves? We live a short life; we should concentrate on doing everything we can to make it a fulfilled one, not to mention nobody has ever tested the Grail, so how do we even know if it works? Really I'm just the kind of guy that prefers to work for his wish to come true rather than go running towards a dubious wish-granting device…Sorry if I offended you" Yu then turned to look who's hair was hiding her eyes, but when she looked up….

Her face was glowing in admiration; she then suddenly grasped his hands into hers

"Narukami-senpai, no may I call you Yu?" Yu was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst but complied

"Yeah sure"

"Ah Yu-senpai you have no idea how relieved you have made me, I thought I was the only person in this town that saw how ridiculous and pointless this war is, indeed your way of thinking it's the best, what can't the human mind achieve that is not fundamentally impossible? Even beyond such things as impossible, we can achieve them with time! Ahh now there's no further doubt in my mind I will definitely be aligned with you; people with good heads gotta stick together after all!" Yu was a bit surprised at the reaction, but nonetheless smiled

"You really are a good person aren't you Luvia-san?" She only smiled with a bit of a blush in her face

"I can say the same about you senpai, very well if I delay any longer I will be late and I don't wish to make such a bad first impression, I look forward to our partnership together!"

_**I am Thou…..And Thou Art I**_

_**Thou hast created a new bond…..**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_

_**Personas of the Temperance Arcana**_

"_Huh, so she is the Temperance? Huh….."_

"_As expected from you Yu, really I'm starting to wonder who's the real womanizer here, you or the seaweed head…"_

"_I'm not a womanizer…." _Yu almost pouted…..Really he had underestimated this woman; she was making him almost pout twice in a day, while the Investigation Team hadn't been able to do that for a year

"_Did you almost pout…..Again? Ho ho, it seems I'm starting to find chips in the invincible armor that is Yu Narukami…"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about"_

"_Of course you don't" _Ruler giggled, Yu only smiled though, it seem that now that she was a little more at ease around him, she was showing him what she really was like, it felt nice…

"What do you mean you need more help?" A curious male voice asked that Yu overheard

"Sorry Shirou but this is too heavy for you alone, and I've been called to an urgent meeting, are you sure you can't get someone to help?"

"But everybody is in class right now…"

"Yeah that is certainly a problem…" Yu then decided to enter the room

"Hey do you guys need any help?" He saw two guys, one with blue hair and blue eyes, the other with red hair and yellow eyes; they both looked surprised that somebody had appeared, until the one with blue hair seemed to recognize him

"Oh! You are Narukami-senpai right? Man what good luck right Shirou?" The blue-haired smiled towards the red-haired one, who also looked a bit relieved but then looked confused

"But what are you doing here Senpai? I thought everyone was in class already…."

"Oh that, well you see I kinda had an emergency so I had to return to my apartment for a bit, nothing serious don't worry, and then the rest is history I guess…"

"_Wow that was pretty smooth"_

"_I got experience in these things, if Uncle Dojima couldn't find out about the TV world until he had me arrested, these two will never find out about what happened between me, Tohsaka-san and Luvia-san"_

"Oh, I see, then it's good you didn't had too many problems, sorry to bother you but can you help us? Oh sorry where are my manners? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet, my name is Issei Ryuudou" The red-head held his hand in a friendly greeting, Yu grasped his hand in a handshake

"Hey! My name is Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you both Emiya-san, Ryuudou-san"

"Nice to meet you too, sorry to ask you this, especially considering this is your first day, but could you help Shirou with this? This machine here, really I have no idea what it is, is supposed to help the boiler system, considering that winter is coming I would rather be prepared, you just need to take it down to the boiler room"

"Ok, no problem" Issei simply sighed in relief

"Thank you senpai, Shirou please show him the way"

"Got it!" Issei then left, and Yu turned towards Shirou

"Well I'll be in your care"

"Yeah let's do our best!"

Shirou and Yu then, after a bit of struggle, managed to get the machine into the boiler room, where they were received by the maintenance guy, he thanked them and they then left

"Fyuu, sorry for dragging you into this senpai, that thing was really heavy!" Shirou looked apologetic towards Yu, who he didn't quite understood why

"Hey don't worry, if you ever need help again, don't hesitate to call!" Shirou looked a bit troubled though

"I wouldn't wanna cause you any problems though….."

"Hey, the duty of the senpai is to help the kouhai no? Besides even the most invincible of heroes needs help once in a while" Shirou looked at him, a bit surprised, but then got into a thinking position, and ultimately smiled

"Yeah you are right, even a Hero of Justice needs help from time to time, thanks senpai!" Shirou smiled, after all even his father had said that he had had a lot of help, and then held his hand once more; Yu simply grasped it and shook it

_**I am Thou…..And Thou Art I…**_

_**Thou hast created a new bond…..**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_

_**Personas of the Star Arcana.**_

"Ah crap I need to go to the Archery Club! See you later senpai!"

"Yeah see you later!" Yu waved

"_Yeah but still what was that about? Hero of Justice? I mean I get the irony you were saying but wasn't that a bit redundant?"_

"_Hmm, maybe he wanted to be such a hero when he was a kid?"_

""_Shrug" Perhaps, but that really doesn't concern us right now, c'mon it's almost time to get to Rin Tohsaka's reunion place"_

"_Roger that" _Yu then departed towards the meeting ground…

_**Rooftop**_

Rin waited for a bit, she hadn't arrived that long ago after all, while Archer simply leaned on the wall, Luvia had left a bit ago, claiming that she didn't need to confirm the identity of his Servant because she had already confirmed about his trustworthiness, whatever that meant, but still it was a good sign, Edelfelt was, for all their rivalry, a good judge of character and if she trusted someone, or at least got a good impression of them, then they certainly got on the right foot….But that wasn't the problem now was it?

It had truly nothing to do with Yu Narukami, what it HAD to do was the fact that, if he was telling the truth, then Ruler had been summoned and that meant that something terribly wrong had been going on in the War, but what could it be? Certainly it had to be something grand but what could it…..

"It's too early" Archer broke her out of her thoughts

"What is?" Archer simply deadpanned at her

"C'mon Rin we are both thinking about the same thing, whatever happened that forced Ruler to appear won't show itself before the fighting even begins, what we need to focus on right now is to find the one who set up this Boundary Field, disable it and then we will be able to continue on" Rin nodded

"Yeah for now let's focus on that" She said and returned Archer to spirit form, what was the Servant looking for though? While their partnership had been recent, she knew her Servant wasn't one for meaningless movement; maybe he was trying to remember his life? It was possible; she simply shook her head and went towards the seal in the floor….

"Huh? You are gonna erase it? What a waste….." Rin looked alarmed towards the source of the voice, a man with long blue hair, tied in ponytail, red eyes and dressed in ultramarine full body tights, he merely smirked when she looked up to him

"…Is this your handiwork?"

"Nope, stooping to dirty tricks is a mage's role after all, my kind simply fights when we are told…..Right my invisible buddy?" Rin simply widened her eyes

"So you can see Archer…That means you are a Servant!" She exclaimed in worry

"And if you know THAT little girl, then can I assume you are my enemy?" Rin then began to look around, this was bad they were fenced by all four sides, in this kind of fight would be very disadvantageous for them….

"Oh, impressive, you seem ignorant but you have the gist of things….Boy I really blew it" Rin looked at him with the question being written in her face

"I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the better of me and spoken up" He said as he rose the spear to his side, Rin made an attempt to run, but he lunged and then….

CLASH

"Huh? Well, well and here I thought that all Masters were cowards" Lancer's voice spoke, and Rin turned to see something unbelievable….

It was Yu Narukami, with a strange blade, _**blocking **_Lancer's attack, Lancer seemed just as surprised though his seem more pleased

"Well, well and who are you supposed to be?"

"Yu Narukami and you are Cu Chulainn" He said, shocking both Rin and Lancer

"Wha-HOW?!" Then another blade shot out of nowhere, forcing Lancer to dodge

"That would be because of me" The new figure was a beautiful blonde with a dress-armor, wielding both a sword and a flag, Lancer simply eyed her warily, while Rin widened her eyes in shock before she turned towards Yu

"You were telling the truth….." Yu simply turned towards her in confusion

"Why would I be lying about that?" Rin nodded, certainly if one were to look at it from an objective point of view the fact that he was making such a bold and borderline ridiculous statement spoke of the truth, if only because of how outlandish it was, Lancer on the other hand was carefully assessing his opponents

"Saber? Alliances this early on is not cool you know?" Ruler however only shook her head

"Not Saber, Ruler" This made Lancer widen his eyes "And we are simply making an alliance to find out about the one who set up this Boundary Field, do you know anything about it?" Lancer put down his lance, battle-fanatic he may be, but he is not stupid, attacking the referee would only result in him being killed, he then shrugged

"Not really, I'm just scouting, this Boundary Field caught my eye but when I got here there was no Servant in sight, then I stumbled unto Ojou-chan over there…And the rest is history" Lancer said as he pointed his lance towards Rin in a casual fashion, Ruler simply nodded

"Thank you Hound of Ulster" He simply nodded and went to leave, but just before he did he turned to Rin

"Ojou-chan you better be more prepared next time, I won't be as…..Wait what?!" Lancer suddenly turned towards the air, probably talking to his Master

"Are you nuts?! Do you want me dead you bastard?! It's not like what you are doing is in accordance to the rules either!" He yelled making everyone guard themselves

"Lancer…" Ruler said while she unfunded her sword, while shooting a glance at Yu, making her message clear, it seemed they were going to fight, Lancer growled before he turned towards them

"Sorry but it seems my Master wants you dead referee….Prepare yourself!" He said as he lunged

_**With Luvia a couple of minutes earlier**_

"So this is definitely the work of a Servant huh…." Luvia asked Caster as she was examining one of the magic circles

"Yep, this Magic Circle reeks of the Age of the Gods Magecraft, even if we destroy it, it eventually will repair itself, how troublesome" Caster sighed as she turned towards Luvia

"Who do you think did it?"

"Couldn't have been the Knight classes, they don't do these kinds of things, we both know I didn't do it, and we both know that Berserker couldn't have done this, this leaves either Assassin or Rider….But if I must bet I would say this is Rider's doing, this is way too blatant for an Assassin….." Luvia simply nodded and went towards the roof until….

BAM

"What was that?!" Luvia asked in worry, Caster simply began to run towards the roof

"C'mon Luvia-chi! It's happening in the roof!" Luvia nodded and started to run after her

_**On the roof**_

"What's going on here?!" Luvia shouted as she opened the door, Caster followed after her.

The scene could only be depicted as a battle, with Yu and Ruler were bombarding Lancer with dozens of strikes from either side, while normally Yu would not be able to keep up with such fast paced opponents he had been casting spells like Power Charge, Matarukaja, Marakukaja and Masukukaja in order to keep up and put pressure on Lancer, meanwhile Archer had appeared and was firing a great amount of arrows in order to limit Lancer's movement and actions even further, Luvia, while amazed at Yu's prowess so far, was also practical, so…..

"Caster!"

"Roger!" Caster then began to throw spells towards Lancer forcing him to leap off the building, Ruler followed suit, with Archer and Caster not far behind, Rin on the other hand went towards Yu

"How did you do that?! I was barely able to run away from him!" The fact that they were equally confused irked Luvia but nonetheless looked at Yu, who simply smiled in a calm way

"I guess you can say it's part of my abilities, nevertheless we should focus on Lancer" That answer was as vague as it could possibly be, but practicality dictated that they needed to focus on Lancer, a fact that both Luvia and Rin understood

"What do you suggest?" Rin asked, Yu looked down at the fight and then turned towards both of them

"…Ok we are gonna do this….."

_**School Grounds**_

"Damn!" Lancer exclaimed as he jumped away from Ruler's ferocious attack, he deflected an arrow from Archer; he then landed but had to immediately dodge another fire spell from Caster

"_Curse my E Rank Luck!" _Lancer exclaimed, because he had run right into Ruler who resumed her vicious assault, he could tell that she too had A rank Agility just like him, but he was forced to hold back in the first duel…Meaning that if something didn't happen soon he was going to die.

Suddenly his feet were frozen into the ground, no doubt Caster's doing, and he had no choice but to block both Archer's arrows and Ruler's attacks, when he finally managed to push her away, he figured there was only one way for him to survive

"Tch no use hiding it now, prepare yourself referee! I'll take your heart!" Both Archer and Caster got in their guard but Ruler raised her hand, stopping them from advancing any further, she then raised her flag

"God is with me, _**Luminosité Eternelle**_!" A shield was then formed around Ruler, shielding her, Archer and Caster because of proximity, Lancer however only smirked

"Heh sorry to say referee, but Gae Bolg cannot be blocked!" Lancer said, now sure of his victory, but became confused when Ruler simply smirked

"Maybe _**Luminosité Eternelle**_ is incapable of blocking your lance Hound of Ulster, but it's doing a mighty fine job at distracting you!"

"Eh?"

"Ziodyne!" Lancer was then blasted by a torrent of lightning as Ruler smirked, truly the ability of Personas were astounding in and of themselves, last night, after that disastrous introduction, she and Yu had spent a good deal of time making plans, nothing too detailed, as they didn't knew about the identities of the other contestants, but rather certain situations of what to do given their tools and abilities, while she certainly had a lot of power at her disposal, as well as two very powerful Noble Phantasms, the problem lied in that if she used La Pucelle then she would die, so using it was out of the question, so both of them decided that she would be the shield, taking care of the main fighting, while he would support her and deliver the attacks that required a bit more of a kick, that way she wouldn't need to use La Pucelle and they would be able to get through the War just fine, however that was only in the theory plane, she could see right away that the opponents would be first-class Servants, as Cu Chulainn could be underestimated by no one, though for some reason he was not fighting at his fullest, Tamamo-no-Mae on the other hand was not only powerful but had a severe home advantage, Ruler was not worried about them however, Lancer clearly had a horrible relationship with his Master and he couldn't possibly be that dangerous if he didn't come by himself….

If only she knew.

As for Caster while she was a powerful contestant it was clear that her Master didn't had a lot of interest in the Grail War, she probably summoned Tamamo in order to survive, which was perfectly normal, what did trouble her though was Archer, she could not recognize his name! What could that mean? Without a proper name they couldn't properly adapt to his fighting style, so the alliance turned out to be a good move on their part…..

Ruler then went towards Yu, high fiving him for a job well done, with both of the other Servants relaxing a bit

"Gotta say kid that was a good plan, after all if Lancer fired Gae Bolg that meant that he would have to focus all his attention on us" Archer said impressed by the performance without taking his eyes off of Lancer, using a Noble Phantasm as a distraction? That was a bold move, but what the hell were those powers that he used? He certainly didn't know of any magecraft that could knock out a Servant in one strike! He looked at Rin who nodded back at him, they needed answers for this but now it was not the time

"Ahh dammit! That was a cheap shot!" Lancer exclaimed, making them know that he was still conscious, with all involved parties turning towards him and get on guard…That was until Lancer once again turned stiff and turned towards the school, running towards there, Yu, Rin and Luvia became confused until…..

"Luvia-chi! There's a student in the school grounds!" Caster exclaimed, making all three of them, along with their Servants in the case of Yu and Rin, turn toward her, Rin quickly spun into action, with Yu not far behind

"Tch a bystander?! Hey Rin you know we can't let him get away!" Luvia said, not far behind from them, Rin only turned towards her

"I can't just leave him to his death! I'm going to erase his memories but I don't think Lancer is going to be as nice as I am going to be!" Rin shouted before she speeded up, leaving Yu and Luvia behind

"Dammit what is that Tohbaka thinking?! Does she seriously believe she can take on Cu Chulainn by herself?!" Luvia asked herself, having figured the Servant's identity due to Archer calling out the lance's name, Yu only sped up, however…..

CLANK

He had to block a strike that came out of said Lancer, who was obviously running, Ruler quickly tried to attack him by the side but Lancer simply jumped and by the time they realized it, he was already behind it, Yu, Ruler, Luvia and Caster simply got into a fighting stance, but Lancer simply held his hands up

"Whoa easy, it seems my Master realized how stupid it was to attack the referee with two other Servants watching, as for you…Hmm you are an interesting one boy, never would have thought that a Master could fight against a Servant…But you seem…..Familiar somehow, have we met?" Lancer asked, unsure and confused and Yu instantly knew what he was talking about.

Though at first his Personas were nothing more than tamed Shadows, but after he obtained the World Arcana, which can be said to be a miracle in and of itself, they began to evolve, their nature changing from being "Shadows" to being more akin to "Spirits" and thus they could interact with him, their appearances also changed with Cu appearing like the warrior that was in front of him, Siegfried had a strange armor that covered his arms and legs but left the chest somewhat uncovered and the back completely unprotected his skin was tanned and his hair had become longer and silver, Scathath had become a beautiful woman in a tight suit similar to Lancer's, though hers was dark purple, as such he had received training from Siegfried, Cu Chulainn, Scathath and Yoshitsune, especially after the whole P1 Grand Prix and Climax where they insisted that he couldn't be caught off-guard again, in fact he could hear them gloating right about now…..

"_**Ha! What did I tell you kid? It always pays to be prepared!**_

"_**As much as I hate to agree with a dog, he is right"**_

"_**Heh? What you wanna fight you bastard?!"**_

"_**Why is it that I have to be surrounded by brats?"**_

Cu Chulainn, Siegfried and Scathath said, or in case of the later sighed, strangest thing though is that Cu and Siegfried had developed a rivalry, though given the fact that they were both the strongest heroes of their generations this was only natural…..

"_**Anyway ignoring the tool over there how about you let me fight him? That prowess he showed was pathetic! And he is wearing my face!"**_

"_**It wouldn't be fair Cu, as it stands if you are summoned then it means that you would be at the strength that you would be if you were in if we were in Ireland, as it stands, and with him holding back, you would wipe the floor with him"**_ Scathath said in a chiding tone, like a mother telling a kid not to pick on a weaker one

In the exterior Yu only sighed

"You can say that we met in some really strange circumstances…." Understatement of the century.

Lancer arched an eyebrow, along with Luvia and Caster, but he then turned around, ready to leave

"Today was a really embarrassing day…..Beware kid, next time we meet I will show you the power of Cu Chulainn! You beware too referee, this probably won't be the last time we fight" He then sped off, with Rin arriving not too later

"Hey"

"Hey my ass! What happened to the student?!" Luvia asked in frustration at Rin's calmness, which was probably an intentional move on her part

"He's fine stop worrying already hyena, by the way did you saw Lancer?" Rin asked with a smirk at the fact that she managed to annoy Edelfelt

"Yeah, but he got away" Yu said while thinking a strategy, Rin quickly picked up on that and suggested something herself

"For now we should follow his tracks, as it stands he cannot beat the three of us but his Master may have a way to counter that, for now knowing where he might be is our best approach" Yu nodded, he then turned towards Caster

"Caster-san can you detect where they might have gone?" Caster only shook her head

"Call me Ta- I mean Caster, I don't really like formalities cutie" She said while winking towards him, making Ruler, Luvia and Rin splutter at her lack of shame "As for my detection I only put some runes around so I could detect people, only if I put them in a certain area and I am concentrating in that area, can I sense these people, and if I put them in too many places there the effect diminishes…" She says with a shrug, Yu only nodded

"Ok, then I think I've got a plan…." Thank god he had been around Rise for a year otherwise he might have been flushed and that was not the way he rolled, Caster simply raised an eyebrow at how easily she had been ignored, but she then smirked and got up to his face, all the while maintaining that sly-smirk of hers

"Ohh, you are a tough one to crack aren't you? That's ok it is said that the most delicious dish is the one that is the toughest to cook" She licked her lips as she got closer to Yu's face, testing him, however she was pushed away before she got any closer

"Wha-what the hell do you think you are doing baka kitsune?!" Ruler asked with her face red in embarrassment, Caster on the other hand got into her face

"What do you think I'm doing you prude? I know for a fact that this is a free country and just because he is your Master doesn't mean you have an advantage you know?!" She said, annoyed at her interference, Ruler's face became even more red

"Wh-wh-what is that supposed to mean? We are Partners! P-A-R-T-N-E-R-S! Get it right baka-kitsune!"

"Hmph didn't know I was dealing with a tsundere…" For some reason Rin felt like somebody was stealing her thunder….But then she squashed that thought, she wasn't a tsundere!

"Who are you calling a tsundere you vixen?! I am the Maiden of Orleans and I will NOT be demeaned so!"

"Your Servant certainly has no problems revealing her identity…" Rin deadpanned at Yu who only shrugged

"She said that if she hid it everyone would start distrusting her because she is the referee"

"I suppose that makes sense…." Rin said, somewhat seeing the logic of it, though if it was up to her she would still err on the side of caution

"Well I was the greatest courtesan of Emperor Konoe! The most beautiful woman in japan!" Caster said in an attempt to compete with Ruler, much to Rin and Yu's shock and Luvia's horror "And if history has taught us anything is that beauty allows us to get away with plenty of things!"

"Yeah it allowed you plenty of things, like being harassed by all of Japan, getting the highest record in murder of history and getting killed and transformed into cursed stones for all eternity, lucky you!" Ruler said sarcastically

" You summoned Tamamo-no-Mae?!" Rin asked Luvia who was now sulking in a corner, this was bad! Tamamo-no-Mae would get a HUGE advantage in Japan, she was known as one of the Three Great Calamities! That had to be the reason behind her parameters, which were quite high for a Caster, as it stood however she had a HUGE disadvantage, sure she was technically the better magus, but even she could not deny that Edelfelt was the better fighter, and there was no way that Archer could defeat Caster without a good plan! At least not as it stood…

"Calm down" Yu said in a firm voice, snapping Caster and Ruler out of their fight and snapping Luvia and Rin from their respective sulking, he allowed himself a smirk on the inside, he still got it

"For now it's best if you have Archer station himself in the higher buildings of the city, the war hasn't started yet, so the most likely scenario is that he is going to return to his own hideout, that being said this city is simply too big for one of us to scout, which is why me and Ruler will take the ground, Archer will search in Shinto, while we search in Miyama, if anyone of us finds anything we contact Luvia and Caster, then you two" He said pointing at Luvia and Caster "Will set up those runes, it's not a foolproof plan, but given our circumstances….." All of them nodded, Rin and Archer immediately moved out, while Ruler signaled him to start doing the same

"C'mon PARTNER" The last word was growled while she was looking pointedly at Caster who simply huffed dismissively to her, and then winked towards Yu, making Ruler fume, Yu simply waved and Luvia waved too as she left, though hers was a little more depressed, no doubt due to her rival knowing the identity of her Servant, once they were out of sight….

"Ugh the nerve of that woman!" Ruler fumed in a foul mood, she then turned towards Yu

"And what was up with that reaction?! Aren't you supposed to be blushing and stuttering?! At the very least you should have looked at me with a face like "Please save me!" or something like that! And I would have been like "Ah well can't be helped right?" And I would have been left like the cool and collected onee-san, but no you couldn't let me have that could you?" She pouted while getting into Yu's face, Yu only deadpanned at her for a few seconds before…

"Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you pout?" If he intended her face to resemble a tomato, then he certainly got the results, the Personas in his mind were laughing it up

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you saying all of a sudden?!"

"What? I was just telling the truth" Yu said with his usual deadpan face

"Get a damn filter for your thoughts then!" She screamed with her face red of embarrassment

"Anyway we better start with…."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ruler yelled in a comedic fashion, knowing fairly well that Yu was trolling her, however before their Boke and Tsukkomi act could continue both of them tensed as fog began to cover the street they were walking in….

"Oh? Ruler has been summoned? And has a Master? How strange…..Is it because the Grail doesn't have enough energy? Is it Onii-chan?" A childish voice, which belonged to neither Yu nor Ruler, called out.

Both turned to find a little girl, she had white hair and red eyes, she was dressed in a dark purple heavy coat with a hat on top of her head, she was not the thing that grabbed their attention though, behind her there lied a giant with black skin, though he had a red glow underneath, he had red eyes and a long black mane of hair, he had some sort of a battle skirt, and it was the only thing that he wore, but it gave the impression that he didn't need anything more, he seemed like an invincible monster, when Ruler saw him, her eyes widened, something that the child seemed to notice, making her smile

"Oh! She recognizes Berserker! That means you must be Ruler!" There were some holes in that theory, but given that she was not dressed in the style of Greece, she could be forgiven for thinking that. She then turned to him

"Ne, ne what's your name Onii-chan, mine is Illyasviel von Einzbern!"

"What a mouthful of a name" Yu said in his usual blunt style, much to Ruler's horror, though Illyasviel didn't seem to mind, in fact she even nodded!

"I know right? That's why everyone calls me Illya!"

"Ok, hello Illya, my name is Yu, Yu Narukami"

"Ok! Ne, Yu-san, do you have a wish for the Grail?" She asked in such an innocent tone that it was hard to picture the fact that she was in a battle royal where one would have to kill everyone else in order to survive.

"No, not really"

"Really? You are so blunt about it too, oh well I guess that's why you are Ruler's Master, then what do you want to do Yu-san?" Yu only looked at Illya, trying to figure her out, certainly Berserker could be intimidating but he had come face to face with Izanami-no-Okami and she was not only way bigger but also way more intimidating than this guy.

"I want to minimize the deaths that happen in the Grail War, that's all" That answer seemed to surprise her, though she only smiled, a bit of sadness coming through

"You better give up while you still can Onii-chan, people are going to die, it's what always happens, I myself am not too interested in the Grail, but…..I do want to kill someone" She said in a sudden dark tone, Yu only raised an eyebrow, while Ruler was the one that asked

"Who? And more importantly why?" It was certainly very disturbing for the Madam of Orleans to see such a childish figure wanting to kill somebody so badly, Illya simply smiled, this smile being far more sinister

"He took _**everything**_ from me, and I'm going to make him suffer" Yu only closed his eyes, he knew better than to try to convince her otherwise, not only were they simple strangers, if what that guy had done been so extreme then he had no right to argue, though he made a mental note to keep an eye on her, she was after all a child, it could be that the guy was innocent and she was simply trying to shift the blame unto someone that didn't deserve it.

Illya smiled once more and signaled Berserker, the giant picked her up and put her on his shoulder

"You don't have to worry about me, I don't need to cheat in order to win, Berserker here is invincible!" Ruler only nodded

"Certainly having the strongest Hero of Greece is a very sure sign to win" Illya clapped, delighted at her approval

"Right? He is the strongest Servant of them all! Bye bye Yu-Onii-chan, Ruler!" She waved as the giant left, to what direction they were not sure…..

"…You know maybe it's because I saw the Disney version when I was kid, but I definitely didn't picture Hercules like that"

"Heracles" Yu turned to her, as if asking for an explanation, Ruler only sighed

"Heracles was his real name, Hercules is just the Roman version of it, it means for the Glory of Hera" Yu only snorted

"Well isn't that ironic?" Ruler only nodded

"C'mon Lancer has to be somewhere around here….."

_**Core of the Grail**_

It had done it.

The process had been difficult, and very delicate, but it had managed it at last, it had divided a piece of it so small that no one, not even Lancer would be able to tell, and stuck itself unto said Servant, looking for a proper host to model itself after.

That Emiya boy.

No one noticed it, but he has some sort of power that could be very useful for its new form, so it had placed itself at the tip of Lancer's spear and entered his heart, in other situations it would have to take control of the boy, but with the power of the Grail on its side it managed to do a full-blown clone of him, it wouldn't be able to release that boy's Reality Marble, but it would be able to replicate his dormant Projection ability….It will be most useful.

Now, get up Bazett Fraga McRemitz, you have a job to do!

_**Unknown House**_

"Oi, oi how long do you plan to sleep anyway? We have a job to do you know?" A voice stirred her from her sleep; she opened her eyes, trying to understand what was going on…

"Wha-What happened to me?"

"Ooh? Finally! I thought that you were never going to wake up at this rate!" She turned to see what was going on, only to find a teenager with an ungodly amount of tattoos on his body, with black hair and with a red bandana on his forehead, and a red mantle covering his waist

"Who are you?" She asked weakly, still confused

"Ah dammit! You still don't remember! Well I guess you did lose a lot of blood…"

Blood.

Suddenly memories started to rush at Bazett's mind, the summoning of Lancer, how excited she was at the fact that she had got it right and summoned Cu Chulainn, how they had gotten along so well at first, and…..Kirei Kotomine.

Suddenly Bazett shot up and grabbed the teen by the throat

"Who are you?! Are you an ally of Kotomine?!"

"Upah, you got it all wrong you idiot! I'm the reason you are still alive" He said with that infuriating smirk on his face, despite being held by the throat, confused Bazett released him, he caressed his mistreated throat.

"Who are you?" She said, a bit more calm now, he maintained the smirk though

"I'm Avenger, your Servant for this War"

"What?! NO, my Servant was supposed to be Lancer!"

"Don't you remember? My God you either have Alzheimer or you are a complete idiot, let me remind you, Kirei Kotomine cut off your arm, and took of Lancer, he is Lancer's Master now!"

"But I've got both of my arms!" That had to be a nightmare, it just had to be!

"Ah well, you see when you were lying there, dying, your blood reach the summoning circle and your desire for vengeance, summoned me, I healed you up and waited until you actually woke up" Avenger said with an uncaring shrug, he looked at Bazett, who's eyes were being shadowed by the bangs of her hair

"Avenger…..Can you actually fight?"

"Hey I'm still a Servant aren't I?"

"Doesn't mean much when you've got not parameters or skills!"

"Ah, but I still got my Noble Phantasm, don't worry it will come in real handy" Bazett looked at her Servant with a determined look

"The prepare yourself"

"What for?"

"We ae going to go to the Church, and kill Kirei Kotomine!"

**And done!**

**Ok let's pass to the people's questions:**

**How come Lancer was so weak in the fight?: **Holding back against a Servant is suicide, even for another Servant, given that he was holding back against three, it's only reasonable that he was swing around like a ragdoll.

**Why are Yu's Personas spirits now?: **It is specifically said that the World Arcana is a man-made miracle, does it sound familiar? It should, veterans of Fate/ Stay Night should know that is the exact description for the True Magics, through the World Arcana Yu is more similar to a Sorcerer than a Magus.

**Will Rin and Shirou still make an alliance?: **Absolutely, but it will be more around dealing with Berserker, rather than dealing with Rider, given that Illya will be targeting them both.

**Why did Kirei attack them knowing that Ruler was the referee?: **It will be explained on the next chapter.

**What was Yu using to block Lancer's spear and how come he was able to fight him in the first place?: **That is the Blade of Totsuka, and given that it is hinted to be the real thing, I will take my chances and say that it can block a Noble Phantasm, considering that it is pretty much a Noble Phantasm of its own, as for Lancer's fight it was more of a thing of Yu constantly boosting himself, Lancer holding back, and the sheer surprise that he was capable of giving him a bit of a fight in the first place.

**Wait, the preview was out of order!: **One of the things that you have to be careful about with previews is that people can guess accurately what's gonna happen if you do them wrong, that's why I'm going to do them out of order, to keep you guys in your toes.

**Why are you using – instead of "" for speech you damn casual?!**: Ugh, Ok I got it already! No need to burn me in the stake!

_**Current Participants of the Holy Grail War**_

Yu Narukami and Ruler

Rin Tohsaka and Archer

Luviagelita Edelfelt and Caster

Fiore Forvedge and Assassin

Kirei Kotomine and Lancer

Illyasviel von Einzbern and Berserker

Shinji Matou and Rider

Bazett Fraga MacRemitz and Avenger

**That's all for now, and now for a little preview!**

"_KOTOMINE!"_

"_What was that thing that Narukami was using?"_

"_So now it is time, kill them all Berserker!"_

"_A treasure that is not mine you say? Blasphemy…"_

"_Finally! My beautiful gardens shall rise!"_

"_Shirou, you don't know what you are getting yourself into…."_

"_Let me see how much the Wild Card has evolved since my time Yu Narukami….."_

"_Just what I needed, that useless grandson of mine has put everything in risk!"_

"_This is the place where you die Yu Narukami…"_

"_IZANAGI"_

"_I ask of you, are you my Master?"_

**Until next time!**


End file.
